Trafic en haute mer
by Kamikoukaki
Summary: A peine Alice vient-elle de découvrir l'existence de son frère qu'un nouveau mystère mène nos enquêteurs de la CPI dans les eaux froides de la mer Baltique à la poursuite d'un meurtrier qui efface soigneusement l'identité de ses victimes derrière lui. Et si la mort de ces hommes faisait partie d'un complot qui les dépasse?
1. Chapitre 1: Cadavres anonymes

**Prologue :**

La main légèrement tremblante, Alice éteignit l'écran de l'ordinateur et la centrifugeuse sur les pâles de laquelle tournait depuis quatre bonnes heures déjà un tube de sang pour l'empêcher de coaguler. La lumière du jour avait cessé de s'infiltrer par les fenêtres hautes des bureaux de la CPI depuis longtemps déjà et seule la veilleuse de sécurité surmontant la sortie de secours au fond du couloir était allumée. La jeune femme resta assise dans le noir les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce que le vrombissement de la machine cesse enfin de brasser l'air et même pendant les longues minutes de refroidissement qui suivirent, l'esprit en proie à une multitude de questions qui restaient depuis trop longtemps sans réponses et le poing refermé sur une serviette en papier de restaurant si souvent manipulée que l'encre bleue qui y était gravée à la main commençait à s'agréger.

_« Enfin une adversaire à ma mesure. A notre prochaine partie chère sœur ! Ton frère, Jordan Trap Lidelsen. »_

« _Ton frère_ », voilà les deux mots qui tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit fatigué de la jeune analyste de la CPI. Deux mots qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre et qui à présent, l'empêchaient de fermer l'oeil. Et ce soir plus aucun doute possible sur leur véracité. Alice avait bien dû enfreindre une bonne dizaine de règles pour accéder à cet échantillon de sang et elle avait été obligée de mettre Sebastian au courant pour qu'il accède aux données sécurisées des hôpitaux Français, les seuls à pouvoir détenir l'ADN de son frère. Mais à présent, un mois après avoir retrouvé les trois enfants et repêché un cadavre qui n'était pas celui de Trap au fin fond des égouts de Paris*, Alice devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas seule.

Longtemps, la jeune femme avait cru être fille unique, de père et de mère inconnus. On lui avait toujours raconté, à chaque fois que l'innocence de l'enfance l'avait poussé à poser la question, que sa mère l'avait abandonnée, seule, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu d'un enfant, tout simplement. Et aussi évasive que fut cette explication, Alice s'y était accrochée avec force pour continuer à vivre. Mais depuis un mois, toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient comme les cartes d'un château factice au point qu'elle doute même de sa propre identité. Qui étaient Alice et Jordan Lidelsen ? Pourquoi avaient-ils hérité tous les deux d'un don d'empathie ? L'équipe avait longtemps suivit la piste de Jordan dans toute l'Europe jusqu'à la perdre définitivement dans un avion en partance pour les Etats-Unis. Et impossible de trouver la moindre information sur la famille Lidelsen, si famille il avait déjà existé.

Alice serra plus fort la serviette en papier dans son poing jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Elle était retournée au point de départ. Après une nième minute à fixer le mur sombre avec frustration, elle finit par jeter la serviette dans la corbeille et enfiler son manteau.

Le seul moyen pour elle d'en apprendre plus sur son passé, c'était de trouver le roi que son frère tenait tant à éliminer*.

**Chapitre 1 : Cadavres anonymes**

- Alors Sebastian, qu'as-tu à nous proposer ?

- Les cadavres de deux inconnus trouvés à une semaine d'intervalle sur les côtes du Danemark et de la Norvège. Le deuxième à été trouvé il y à environs quatre heures.

D'une simple pression sur la télécommande, l'Allemand afficha la photo de deux scènes de crime et laissa ses collègues en prendre connaissance à leur guise avant de continuer son petit topo. Alice connaissait assez bien Sebastian pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ses moments préférés, lorsqu'il trouvait une affaire suffisamment intéressante et atypique pour éveiller l'intérêt de l'équipe. Elle savait aussi qu'il fallait impérativement convaincre le commissaire Daniel avant de pouvoir espérer que Dorn les autorise à s'emparer de l'enquête et attiser l'intérêt de Louis Daniel n'était pas une mince affaire. Il rejetait systématiquement les cas qui ne concernaient pas les meurtres en série ou les crimes inter frontaliers qui pouvaient se passer de leur intervention. De toute évidence, en plus d'avoir des permissions restreintes, le commissaire avait des objectifs précis et la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu personne si déterminée à attraper les tueurs en série que son supérieur. _« On est une sorte de ligue des justiciers »_, avait un jour ironisé Hickman. Par conséquent, seules les enquêtes épineuses et les assassins particulièrement dangereux pouvaient se permettre de faire l'objet d'une intervention de la part des spécialistes de la CPI. Une fois de plus, Alice ressentit une bouffée de fierté à cette pensée.

- Ils ont été trouvés dans des ports ? Demanda le commissaire en fronçant les sourcils devant les photos.

- Exact. Le premier dans un conteneur de pêche au port de Tonsberg sur les rives de la mer du Nord. Le second dans les docks de Fredericia, ficelé dans de la corde à voile.

- On dirait que celui qui a fait ça ne veut pas qu'on les identifie, remarqua Hickman d'un ton neutre.

Comme à son habitude, l'américain était resté debout adossé contre le mur et regardait les clichés pris sur les deux scènes de crime avec un sens de l'analyse particulièrement développé ce qui attira l'attention d'Alice sur un détail qui leur avait échappé, à elle comme aux autres : on avait coupé les doigts des cadavres et on les avait tellement défiguré que même leur dentition avait disparue.

- C'est une technique couramment utilisée par la mafia Italienne, commenta Eva d'un air sombre.

Alice perçu un sentiment étrange affluer en elle, comme les souvenirs noirs d'un passé qu'elle s'était évertuée à enfouir au plus profond et qui remontait soudain à la surface sans crier gare. Manifestement, la sergente avait été plus proche de ce réseau douteux que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

- Ouais mais je vois mal le parrain faire ses affaires avec la double écharpe autour du cou et une paire de moufles pour appuyer sur la gâchette, ironisa Tommy en remuant son gobelet pour y déloger les derniers grains de café qui traînaient au fond.

Comme s'il suffisait d'avaler l'intégralité d'un café noir pour rattraper une nuit de sommeil. Cela faisait à présent un mois qu'Alice avait intégré l'équipe et elle se demandait encore ce qui pouvait bien empêcher l'irlandais de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Peut être que, comme chez elle, un bout de passé refusait de refaire surface, sans toutefois disparaître totalement ? Déjà naturellement proche de Carl Hickman, la jeune femme avait beaucoup appris de Tommy et Eva ces derniers temps grâce à toutes les heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'entraîner au self-défense et au tir. Malgré son bras droit bandé depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus dans les égouts de Paris*, Tommy avait été un professeur passionné et soucieux de bien faire. Et même si Alice ne touchait pas sa cible à chaque fois, au moins savait elle à présent monter et démonter une arme, la recharger et tirer sans se démettre l'épaule avec le recul. Quand à Eva qui lui donnait des leçons de karaté, elle ne cessait de s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle Alice anticipait et esquivait les attaques même si cette dernière rechignait à donner de véritables coups de peur de faire mal. _«_ _Quand tu sera devant un véritable ennemi, tu ne devra pas tomber dans ce genre de considérations_, lui répétait-elle. _Tu devra forcément le blesser pour te défendre. Ce sera lui ou toi. C'est aussi simple que cela. »_. Alice se renfrognait à chaque fois. Elle verrait bien comment réagir en situation réelle mais pour le moment, elle était incapable de frapper avec conviction sa collègue, même pour l'entraînement.

- On a aucun indice sur leur identité ? Insista le commissaire. Pas de papier sur eux ? Aucune origine ?

- Rien, confirma l'Allemand. Les médecins légistes qui ont récupéré le premier corps cherchent encore un moyen de les identifier mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

- Il n'y a que deux raisons pour que leur identité soit effacée, soupira Tommy. Soit c'est un meurtrier si violent qu'il s'est acharné sur ces pauvres types longtemps après leur mort soit...

- ...soit quelqu'un ne veut pas être relié à ses meurtres, acheva Sebastian en lançant un regard appuyé au commissaire. Dans ce dernier cas, si on trouve l'identité des victimes, il y a de grandes chances que l'on démasque notre homme du même coup.

Hickman resta pensif les yeux rivés sur l'écran et Alice n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour deviner qu'une autre idée germait dans son esprit. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne valait manifestement pas la peine d'être suggérée sans plus d'indices.

- Bien, trancha le commissaire en se levant. Nous nous chargerons de l'enquête j'appelle Dorn sur le champs. Sebastian et Alice, vous irez sur la dernière scène de crime au Danemark, Eva et Tommy, vous vous chargerez de la première.

Alice se leva à son tour en souriant intérieurement. Le commissaire Daniel envoyait ses deux experts sur le terrain à chaque début d'enquête car c'était à Sebastian et elle que revenait la charge de trouver le bout de la corde que formaient chaque fois les indices, même les plus microscopiques. Lorsque ce serait fait, le reste de l'équipe n'aurait plus qu'à la dérouler pour remonter jusqu'au tueur.

- Louis, je peu accompagner Alice et Sebastian ? S'enquit Hickman en levant les sourcils.

- Oui excuse moi, j'allais te le demander. Tachez de trouver une bonne fois pour toute qui sont nos deux victimes. Sans ça, nous avancerons à l'aveuglette.

Hickman acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête avant de s'éclipser à son tour de la salle de conférence. Louis Daniel resta seul un moment à les regarder tous s'affairer en prévision du voyage d'un air pensif. De part son expérience du terrain et sa qualité de chef d'équipe, le commissaire avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose leur avait échappé.

*cf "Jeux dangereux" du même auteur


	2. Chapitre 2: Protection des témoins

**Note de l'auteur:** _Merci à **Saphira** et à **Apollo16** qui m'ont grandement motivée à achever ce nouveau chapitre avec leur commentaires! C'est toujours aussi agréable d'avoir vos avis alors encore une fois, un grand merci!_

**Chapitre 2 : Protection des témoins**

_« J'admire ta persévérance Alice. Je vois que le souvenir de mon seul nom te fait de l'effet ». _Alice rapprocha son poing de ses lèvres et se retint de le mordre pour se calmer. A la place, elle laissa dériver ses yeux brins sur le ciel nuageux que leur avion privé traversait avec nonchalance. Son teint blême et son expression nerveuse pouvait laisser penser que les perturbations la rendaient mal à l'aise et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait raconté à Sebastian pour qu'il reporte son attention sur son écran portable mais Hickman n'avait pas été dupe et elle sentait, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, son regard bleu fixé sur elle.

L'appareil que Dorn avait mit à la disposition de l'équipe était si spacieux que les cinq enquêteurs pouvaient se permettre le luxe d'avoir des sièges de cuir rembourrés et confortables, agrémentés chacun d'une tablette assez large pour y étaler des documents et un ordinateur , et séparés par une élégante moquette aux motifs modernes et apaisant. Alice avait sorti devant elle les rapports des médecins légistes qui avaient examinés le premier corps ainsi que toutes les photos et toutes les premières observations qui avaient été faites sur les deux meurtres mais c'est à peine si elle y avait posé les yeux. Une auréole humide tachait l'un des documents là où elle avait posé le verre d'eau qui lui avait servit à prendre deux sachets d'aspirine vingt minutes plus tôt et le stylo qu'elle avait emprunté à Eva pour faire des annotations diverses avait tourné deux ou trois fois entre ses doigts avant de finir sa course sur la table, le bouchon toujours en place.

La jeune femme se repositionna légèrement sur son siège pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes et avisa Tommy à sa gauche. Étalé sur son dossier en position couchette, la tête protégée de la lumière par une copie d'un rapport de police norvégien, l'Irlandais avait étendu ses jambes sur le siège vide en face de lui et rattrapait ses heures de sommeil, la bouche ouverte. L'avion les emmènerait en Norvège après avoir déposé Sebastian, Alice et Hickman au Danemark. La jeune analyste l'enviait. Elle avait arrêté de compter ses nuits blanches et voyait leur nouvelle enquête avec bénédiction : au moins cela lui donnerait l'occasion de détourner ses pensées de Jordan pendant quelques jours.

_« Tu devrait connaître mieux que personne ce don qui fait de nous des êtres supérieurs ! ». _Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se débarrasser de cette voix au timbre profond et sournois ? Le regard de la jeune femme rencontra celui d'Hickman assis sur un siège en face d'elle de l'autre coté de l'allée centrale et elle ne sut pourquoi cela la mit mal à l'aise.

- Je...Je vais aux toilettes, se crut-elle obligée de justifier avant de se lever un peu brusquement.

Alice marcha d'un pas raide vers la petite cabine et s'y enferma.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Eva en levant le nez du dossier qu'elle était entrain d'examiner.

- Mal de l'air ? Hasarda Sebastian en haussant les épaules avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Fixant l'endroit où la jeune analyste venait de disparaître, Hickman resta silencieux.

_« Je les drogue, comme toi en ce moment. Ensuite lorsqu'ils perdent connaissance, je leur attache un collier électrique autour du coup et je les oblige à se battre. Si il ne veulent pas, je leur envoie une décharge. Bien sur, j'augmente la fréquence à chaque refus. En général, ils finissent tous par coopérer. Je n'ai eu à déplorer jusqu'ici qu'un seul petit accident... » . _Alice se prit la tête à deux mains et se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer. Ce monstre n'était pas de sa famille, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant le test ADN clandestin qu'elle avait effectué était on ne peut plus clair. Il indiquait qu'Alice Lidelsen et Jordan Trap avait les mêmes parents. Mais qui étaient-ils? Pourquoi leur mère avait-elle eu deux enfants pour les abandonner ensuite à quatre ans d'intervalle ? Pourquoi tous les fichiers relatifs à leur famille avaient étés rayés de la circulation ? Le cœur battant la chamade, Alice baissa ses mains devant elle. Elle tremblait. Sa paume droite présentait une large entaille à l'endroit où elle s'était coupée elle même pour récolter un échantillon suffisamment important de son propre sang pour la comparaison ADN.

_« Les autres n'étaient que des pions. Ils ne servaient qu'à attirer votre attention sur la partie que je viens de lancer. Mon véritable but bien sur, et de faire tomber le roi. Et je compte sacrifier autant de pions que nécessaire pour cela. ». _Alice se mordit la lèvre et agrippa l'évier à deux mains. Qui était le roi ? Si l'analyste ne le trouvait pas, non seulement elle ne découvrirait pas la vérité sur sa famille mais son propre frère menaçait de s'en prendre à l'équipe et la jeune femme ne le permettrait pas. Non, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Un coup d'œil dans la glace lui confirma que des cernes se dessinaient dangereusement sous ses yeux. Même ses iris bruns s'étaient assombris, leur couleur devenue terne. Avec une grimace d'amertume, Alice détourna le regard de son reflet pour fixer le fond du lavabo. Sous ses pieds, l'avion privé de la CPI bourdonnait doucement, secoué par moment par de légères turbulences qui faisaient vaciller la lumière blafarde du néon. Les mains moites, Alice fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un sachet d'aspirine. Le troisième en moins d'une heure alors que la notice prescrivait un minimum de deux toutes les huit heures. Déchirant l'enveloppe d'un geste fébrile, Alice versa la poudre rose directement dans sa gorge avant de se pencher pour avaler une grande goulée d'eau. Elle en profita pour se passer un coup sur le visage et se recoiffer d'un geste pour réordonner ses mèches sauvages. Ne trouvant pas de poubelle autour d'elle, la jeune femme froissa l'enveloppe du médicament dans son poing et déverrouilla la porte...pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hickman.

Il avait facilement une tête de plus qu'elle et des cheveux gris cendre au moins aussi désordonnés. Ses prunelles habituellement bleu céruléen semblaient s'être assombries pour prendre la teinte de l'océan Atlantique par mauvais temps et une expression sérieuse et préoccupée s'était emparée de son visage naturellement fermé. Alice faillit louper un battement.

- Tu devrais y aller mollo avec ce genre de truc, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque mais de sorte que le reste de l'équipe ne l'entende pas.

Alice se figea et pendant une minute, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts se resserraient autour du papier. Le couloir de l'avion était si étroit qu'il n'y avait même pas la longueur d'une chaussure entre le lieutenant et elle et, si elle avait eu la même taille que lui, sans doute que leur nez se seraient touchés.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finit-elle pas répondre en détournant vivement le regard.

Alice fut blessée par la pointe de déception qu'elle sentit chez lui mais n'en laissa rien paraître. A la place, elle tenta une manœuvre pour se glisser vers la cabine principale mais manifestement, l'américain n'était pas satisfait de sa réaction.

- Je ne plaisante pas Alice, ajouta t-il en levant légèrement les sourcils avec un léger recul du menton qui était caractéristique chez lui. C'est pas une solution.

Cette fois, la jeune femme soutint son regard. La mer agitée se heurta à un mur d'argile et les deux enquêteurs, pourtant impassibles, en furent troublés. Alice finit par se glisser vers le compartiment passager et il la laissa faire.

Hickman resta un instant debout devant la porte de la cabine de pilotage, sa main valide dans la poche de sa veste. Sous ses doigts, la boite de pilule d'oxycodone avait un aspect étrangement lisse.

- Attachez vos ceintures nous allons atterrir !

Soustrait de ses pensées par la voix du pilote, l'américain retira la main de sa poche et partit reprendre sa place près des autres.

OoooOoooO

- Écartez vous deux minutes le temps que l'appareil scanne la zone !

Les policiers Danois ne cachèrent pas leur intérêt pour le Scangen de Sebastian. Monté sur son trépied à la manière d'un caméscope de cinéma, il était muni d'un large objectif rotatif qui lui donnait des airs d'intelligence artificielle. Ajouté à ça, le laser vert qui balayait la moindre parcelle de terrain à 360° achevait de séduire les plus dubitatifs. Décidément, l'invention révolutionnaire du génie Allemand avait la cote.

- Il n'y a aucune caméra dans le coin ? Demandait Hickman à un agent de la police locale derrière la banderole de sécurité.

- Non aucune dans ce secteur. Le maire de la commune a réduit le budget annuel, et le nombre de caméras de sécurité dans les lieux publics en a été affecté. Il y avait bien une caméra sur le mur là bas mais elle n'était pas orientée dans la bonne direction...

- Donnez nous quand même les bandes vidéo on ne sait jamais. Le médecin légiste vient de m'informer que la mort a eu lieu vers sept heure du matin, aucun témoin ?

Debout devant le voile blanc dont on avait recouvert le corps de la victime, Alice s'activait. L'experte analyste savait que de son travail dépendait la vitesse de l'enquête. Jusqu'ici, les médecins Norvégiens avaient étés incapables de déterminer l'identité de la première victime et il était probable qu'il en soit de même ici aussi au Danemark. Or, d'après leurs déductions à la Haye, l'identité de ces deux hommes était un indice fondamental pour identifier leur assassin. C'était donc à elle de trouver le moyen de mettre enfin un nom sur leur visage.

Dès son arrivée, Alice avait cherché dans tous les endroits possibles entourant le corps de la victime à la recherche d'une dent que le tueur aurait laissé derrière lui par inadvertance mais rien à faire. Le seul véritable moyen d'avoir le nom et le prénom du pauvre homme était d'attendre l'analyse ADN que la police locale avait déjà lancée à partir d'un échantillon de cheveux et cela allait prendre une semaine au minimum à supposé qu'il soit enregistré dans un quelconque fichier. Sans cela, même l'échantillon d'ADN leur serait d'un piètre secours. Alice se doutait qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans ce dernier cas car, si le tueur avait emporté les dents c'est qu'il devait craindre la comparaison des fichiers dentaires avec les dossiers des dentistes du coin. Alice soupira devant la déduction qui s'imposait : leur victime était un homme banal qui n'avait pas dû commettre d'infraction au cours de sa vie.

Une bourrasque de vent glacée souleva les feuilles du calepin sur lequel elle avait inscrit l'age et le sexe de la victime, faisant danser ses mèches ébènes au passage.

_« Mort par étranglement. Les coups au visage et les mutilations aux mains et à la mâchoire ont été faites post mortem »_

L'inspiration vint à Alice immédiatement après avoir relu sa note. Soulevant les yeux de ses écrits, la jeune femme regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle et remarqua, pour la première fois, que le corps avait été trouvé prés du quai, à deux mètres tout au plus du bord. A la limite du bitume granuleux se trouvait un point d'attache pour bateau mais aucun n'était amarré à cet endroit, la première embarcation se trouvant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur sa droite. Les sites d'ancrages vides étaient chacun repérés par la présence de poteaux tous identiques et séparés les uns des autres par une distance réglementaire. Mais ce qui attira son attention était la présence d'une épaisse corde enroulée autour de chacun d'eux et qui devait servir à attacher solidement l'embarcation une fois à quai. Tous les poteaux en possédaient une sauf celui qui se trouvait devant elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alice s'approcha lentement du bord pour jeter un coup d'œil hésitant dans les profondeurs sombres. La corde manquante se trouvait là, au pied du mur de bitume dévoré par les algues vertes, à demi enfouie sous les coquillages brisés et cernée par des bancs de petits poissons aux couleurs ternes. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme mais il fut vite effacé lorsqu'elle perçut le clapotis régulier de l'eau contre le bord. Elle fut immédiatement transportée malgré elle un mois en arrière au fin fond des égouts de Paris et ce fut soudain comme si son corps se remémorait de lui même le contact glacé de l'eau sur sa peau tandis que, à l'instar d'une personne sujette au vertige, elle se sentit attirée vers le bord.

_« Tu n'es qu'un sale pion ! Un sale pion qui croit pouvoir me cacher le roi ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! »_

Alice ne put retenir un hoquet, elle avait de nouveau l'impression que l'air ne rentrait plus dans sa gorge.

« _Je vais te tuer ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! »_

- Tout vas bien ?

La voix douce de Sebastian aux accents légèrement inquiet la ramena soudain à la réalité et Alice s'empressa de reculer d'un pas pour s'éloigner de l'eau.

- Euh oui je...

Comme l'Allemand braquait son regard olive sur elle, la jeune femme se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'arme du crime...là dessous, précisa t-elle en désignant l'eau d'un signe de tête.

Sebastian afficha un air étonné et se pencha à son tour pour vérifier.

- Waou t'as raison ! Bravo !

Puis, se tournant vers les officiers de police qui étaient restés à distance respectueuse :

- Hey guys! Vi har brug for et stempel her!*

(* Hé les gars ! Il nous faut un plongeur par ici!)

Les officiers acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'activer. Sebastian se retourna vers Alice.

- Comment tu as fait pour deviner qu'elle était là ? S'étonna t-il.

- Oh rien de sorcier j'ai juste remarqué que la corde de ce pilier était la seule qui manquait et comme la victime est morte par strangulation...Mais vient plutôt m'aider il faut que je vérifie quelque chose...

Tout en parlant, Alice entraînait son collègue vers le corps recouvert d'un draps blanc. Lorsqu'elle s'accroupit pour soulever le voile, Hickman les avait rejoins. Le visage du pauvre homme était complètement déformé et le trou béant qui lui faisait office de bouche était tellement sinistre que l'analyste s'efforça de ne pas le regarder. A la place, elle reporta son attention sur le cou barré d'une longue marque rouge à l'endroit où la corde épaisse s'était occupée de lui ôter la vie.

- Regardez un peu ça ! S'exclama t-elle à l'attention de ses deux collègues que la curiosité avait poussée à se pencher par dessus son épaule. Vous ne remarquez rien ?

Derrière eux, un plongeur dégoulinant s'extirpait de l'eau avec la première pièce à conviction dans la main.

- La corde s'est enfoncée vraiment profond dans sa peau, commenta Sebastian de la voix calme qui lui était caractéristique lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des constats ou des estimations.

- Attend une minute, souffla Hickman dans les cheveux d'Alice. On dirait que la corde a écrasé un objet contre la peau de notre homme. Ça ressemble à la marque d'un médaillon, comme ceux que portent les militaires.

- Sebastian, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton Scangen dérivait des appareils utilisés par les médecins pour faire des autopsies virtuelles ? Tu penses que tu pourrais tirer quelque chose de cette marque avant que la rigidité cadavérique ne disparaisse ? Enchaîna Alice.

- Alice, je pourrais te modéliser en 3D avec exactitude le pendentif en moins de 45 secondes, le temps de mettre en route l'appareil. Tu auras à peine le temps de te relever! Répliqua l'Allemand avec une pointe d'excitation avant d'aller chercher son joujou.

Alice et Hickman sourirent.

- Bon boulot, commenta l'américain en gratifiant la jeune femme d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Alice sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et en oublia un instant toutes ses autres préoccupations. Si Sebastian arrivait à tirer un nom du pendentif, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à découvrir l'identité de la deuxième victime et de recouper les informations pour accéder au tueur.

- Quelque chose cloche, remarqua soudain Hickman qui s'était avancé près du bord, à l'endroit où le plongeur venait d'émerger quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Quoi ? Demanda Alice en le rejoignant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta néanmoins en retrait, à distance respectueuse de l'eau si bien que le vent qui se soulevait lui donnait l'impression que le lieutenant se trouvait loin.

- Pourquoi avoir laisser bêtement couler l'arme du crime près du bord alors qu'il aurait pu la lancer plus loin ? Après tous ses efforts pour effacer l'identité de sa victime, il n'était plus à ça près non ?

Alice réfléchit à la question mais l'eau clapotante l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- Il n'a pas pu, devina tout seul l'américain qui lui, réfléchissait à plein régime. Quelque chose lui faisait obstacle !

Soudain lancé sur une piste qu'il était pour le moment le seul à suivre, Hickman fit volte-face pour faire quelques pas vers le cadavre et Alice le suivit du regard sans comprendre.

- Tous les éléments sont là, lâcha t-il en désignant l'ensemble de la scène d'un mouvement ample de son bras valide. La position du cadavre, il est face au docks et ses pieds son orientés vers l'eau. Il a été surpris par derrière.

L'enquêteur désigna cette fois le bord de l'eau.

- Le tueur venait donc de la mer. Il n'a pas pu jeter la corde plus loin parce qu'un bateau se trouvait devant lui. Il ne pouvait que la laisser tomber entre la coque et le quai !

Impressionnée par les déductions de son ami, Alice essaya de se visualiser la scène.

- Le bateau serait donc arrivé hier soir ou au début de la nuit et serait reparti immédiatement après. C'est plutôt court comme escale non ? Surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de ports par ici il devait déjà être au large depuis un bout de temps, raisonna t-elle. Une livraison à venir chercher ou à déposer peut-être ?

- Il faut vérifier dans les registres, approuva Hickman. Toutes les transactions légales doivent y être consignées !

- Légales ?

- Ou tout ce qui paraît l'être...

Carl ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les explications et se mit en quête d'un responsable.

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Sebastian derrière la banderole délimitant la scène de crime. Le sergent Antonio Berdini, treizième division !

Tous levèrent la tête, impressionnés d'une telle rapidité alors que l'identification de la victime avait été leur principal problème jusqu'ici. Alice sourit et nota ce nouvel élément sur son calepin. Ils se rapprochaient du but et elle espérait que Tommy et Eva avaient trouvés d'autres pistes de leur coté, dans le froid glacial de Norvège.

OoooOoooO

- Berdini ? C'est pas très Danois comme nom ça..., remarqua Tommy qui partageait une partie de l'écran avec sa collègue tandis que l'autre été occupée par Sebastian, Alice et Hickman.

- Non c'est un italien, répondit Eva.

- Nous avons donc un marine Italien de la treizième division mort dans un port au Danemark, récapitula le commissaire. Qu'en est-il de notre première victime ?

Cette fois, ce fut la sergente Vittoria qui se chargea de faire un rapport de la situation Norvégienne.

- Après l'appel d'Alice nous avons orienté le légiste sur la piste militaire et il a tout de suite comparé l'échantillon d'ADN qu'il avait prélevé sur notre homme avec la base de donnée internationale. La victime s'appelle François Delcourt et c'est un soldat Français appartenant lui aussi à la treizième division. Apparemment notre tueur en série a une dent contre cette unité...

Louis Daniel hochait légèrement la tête à chaque fois qu'il assimilait une nouvelle information.

- C'est pas tout, intervint Tommy qui s'intercala légèrement devant Eva pour se rapprocher de la webcam. Sur le quai où on a découvert le corps, toutes les caméras ont été vandalisées donc impossible de voir de quel bateau il s'agissait mais il y avait des tonneaux de poissons qui attendaient d'être transportés par camion vers un entrepôt un peu plus loin et qui ont dû rester sur place à cause de la scène de crime. Ils portaient tous la marque Solvtrans sauf un...

L'irlandais brandit un autocollant de la taille de sa main devant la caméra d'un air triomphal. Il y figurait le symbole d'une raie frappé du mot Solvtrans écrit en rouge et or.

- Celui là n'était pas originaire de l'entreprise mais on avait mit un autocollant dessus pour le faire croire et devinez ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ?

- Tommy dépêche toi, le temps presse, finit par s'impatienter le commissaire avec une expression fatiguée.

- Des sachets de cocaïne, on devait bien en avoir oublié pour un millier d'euro au minimum là dedans !

Ses collègues affichèrent une mine surprise.

- Alors c'est un trafic de drogue ? S'étonna Sebastian.

- Ça en a tout l'air, répondit Hickman qui avait l'air soufflé lui aussi. Tommy tu penses qu'on aurais pu laisser le baril sciemment pour nous lancer sur une fausse piste ?

- Si j'avais été eux, j'aurai laissé moins de came derrière moi ! Parce qu'à moins qu'ils aient toute une cale remplie de ce truc, le moindre sachet vaut de l'or et je vois mal des drogués en laisser autant derrière eux !

- Bien ils ont donc commit une erreur, en conclue le commissaire. Hickman qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça ne ressemble pas à l'acte d'un toxicomane, lâcha l'intéressé. Les meurtres sont trop...réfléchis. A chaque fois, le tueur est arrivé par derrière, en descendant d'un bateau. Et puis si les meurtres étaient accidentels, pourquoi prendre le temps d'effacer tous les éléments qui auraient permis une identification rapide ? Notre homme se donne beaucoup de mal pour gagner une semaine tout au plus vous ne trouvez pas ?

Louis partageait l'avis du lieutenant et c'était bien là que résidait l'épine du problème. Pourquoi tuer deux marines de la même division en traversant la mer du Nord simplement pour masquer un trafic de drogue ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi avoir pris soin de faire disparaître les dents et les doigts des victimes ?

- Eva et Tommy, je veux que vous alliez trouver le reste de la treizième division afin d'en savoir plus sur ce trafic. Si des marines font passer de la drogue à travers les frontières européennes ou s'ils se fournissent le produit autre part, je veux le savoir.

- Ok boss, répondit Tommy alors qu'Eva hochait la tête.

- Alice et Sebastian, je suppose qu'il vous faut rentrer pour analyser ce que vous avez récupéré de la deuxième scène de crime. Tommy et Eva vous enverront un échantillon de la cocaïne également. Hickman, je veux que tu ailles interroger la famille et les proches de ce Sergent Antonio Berdini en Italie, nous ne devons pas négliger la piste du meurtre personnel. Quand à moi, je m'occuperai de l'entourage de notre Français dès demain matin. Bonsoir.

Une fois la connexion coupée, Louis se retrouva de nouveau seul dans les locaux souterrains de la CPI à la lumière de sa lampe de bureau. Le silence qui y régnait était d'habitude bienvenu lorsqu'il souhaitait réfléchir mais pour un homme portant un si lourd passé, il devenait souvent oppressant, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Louis se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il retardait inconsciemment le moment de rentrer chez lui mais toute la paperasse était déjà remplie et classée dans ses tiroirs et à part la visite aux proches de la première victime dont il devait s'acquitter le lendemain matin, il n'avait plus rien à faire à la Haye.

Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il restait seul dans cet endroit, le regard bleu du commissaire dériva sur la photo qui traînait devant lui et qu'un léger voile de poussière commençait à recouvrir. Elle représentait ce qui avait depuis toujours compté à ses yeux : sa femme et lui encadrant leur enfant Étienne sous une pluie de flocons de neige. Une vision et un amour qui s'agrégeait aujourd'hui avec le temps et les fatalités mais qui restaient gravés dans son cœur et fondus à jamais dans son âme. Son visage se crispa, ses lèvres se pincèrent. C'est à peine s'il entendit la première sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Commissaire Daniel.

- Louis ? C'est moi, fit la voix de Dorne à son oreille. Désolé de t'appeler si tard mais il fallait que je te parle.

- Rebecca va bien ?

Louis savait que Michael Dorne, ancien collègue de sa femme au tribunal et à présent, un des rares amis de la famille Daniel, était passé rendre visite à son épouse dans l'après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Avec amertume, il se fit encore une fois la réflexion que le haut juge de la cours pénale internationale avait plus de conversation avec Rebecca que lui même depuis l'accident.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas elle va très bien, lui assura la voix légèrement rauque du vieux juge. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te téléphone. Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps je doit prendre un avion pour la Russie dans moins d'une heure. Je voulais te dire que j'avais fait les recherches que tu m'avais demandée, au sujet de Jordan Trap.

Louis enleva ses lunettes et se massa l'arrête du nez d'un air fatigué. Oui, il s'en souvenait.

- Et bien, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Mais cela n'a pas été facile. Figure toi que tous les dossiers relatifs à cette famille font l'objet du programme de protection des témoins de la cours pénale internationale, c'est pour ça que ton expert allemand en informatique n'a réussi à glaner aucune information.

- Protection des témoins ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Demanda Louis dont l'intérêt s'était éveillé, balayant momentanément la fatigue accumulée.

- Katherin Lidelsen a été la seule témoin dans une vieille affaire il y a vingt ans de cela, une affaire impliquant Dimitrov.

Les yeux de Louis s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que son regard dérivait vers la photographie. Sa main se crispa autour du combiné alors que Dorne continuait.

- Avant d'accepter de témoigner contre lui, elle a demandé à ce que ses deux enfants soient placés sous protection maximale afin de leur éviter tout danger. Sa requête a été exhaussée et toute trace de leur existence balayée de la circulation. Son témoignage aurait pu faire moisir Dimitrov derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais malheureusement elle a été...victime d'un accident de voiture la veille du procès.

- Dimitrov..., devina Louis avec une grimace. Mais quel genre de témoignage devait elle fournir pour inquiéter autant Dimitrov ?

Dorne fit une pose à l'autre bout du combiné et lorsqu'il parla enfin, sa voix se fit plus grave et son ton plus lent.

- Louis. Il s'agissait de la femme de Dimitrov. Alice et Jordan étaient leurs enfants.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3: Dilemmes

**Note de l'auteur**** 1**: Merci encore pour vos commentaires! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Considérez le comme un petit interlude dans l'enquête en cours bien que tous les éléments présentés ici auront une importance considérable dans la suite! Je me suis attardée, dans ce chapitre, sur les relations qu'Alice commence à tisser avec chacun de ses collègues mais également sur le personnage de Louis Daniel qui est confronté à un des pires dilemmes qu'on pourrait souhaiter à un homme.   


**Chapitre 3 : Dilemmes **

**Musique écoutée par Alice dans son laboratoire : « **Medley of the mind » de Crystallize

Une musique assourdissante aux rythmes électroniques emplissait le laboratoire d'analyse des sous-sols de la CPI si bien que même la porte fermée au double vitrage ne pouvait se retenir de vibrer à chaque intervention des basses et un vague échos se répercutait sur les murs de pierre des locaux. Mais comme le commissaire était sorti pour ne revenir qu'en début d'après midi et que Sebastian s'était, comme elle, enfermé dans son bureau au milieu de ses ordinateurs et de ses inventions, Alice ne craignait pas de déranger.

Sur une paillasse, abandonnée entre une boite de gants en plastique et un carton d'embouts à pipette, des sachets d'aspirines attendaient sagement que leur détentrice se décide à les consommer mais ce matin là, l'analyste avait décidé de tirer profit des conseils de Hickman et avait misé sur la musique pour l'empêcher de trop penser. C'est donc au milieu d'une cacophonie sans nom que la jeune femme en blouse blanche s'activait autour de la corde de pêche retrouvée dans le port de Danemark.

Alice avait déjà passé une bonne heure à inspecter chaque élément au peigne fin sous une lumière verdâtre artificielle destinée à faire ressortir les traces de sang ou de fluides divers par un effet de contraste mais rien ne semblait indiquer que l'objet est réellement servit d'arme du crime. Cependant l'analyste était loin de désespérer sur ce manque de résultats qui était prévisible en absence de plaie ouverte sur le corps de la victime. En effet, sans plaie, comment faire apparaître du sang ? Néanmoins, Alice espérait avoir plus de résultats armée de son coton tige et d'une LED spéciale, accroupie à hauteur de la table pour scruter attentivement les entrelacs de fils. Au bout de vingt minutes d'observation, sa patience et sa ténacité furent récompensées par la découverte d'un microscopique échantillon d'épiderme qu'elle s'empressa d'humidifier avec une solution non dénaturante et de passer dans sa machine à analyse. Lorsque ce fut fait, Alice soupira et retira ses gants avec soulagement : elle aurait les premiers résultats dans trois heures environs. Sentant son ventre crier famine, elle avisa la pendule d'un œil critique. Il était déjà midi passé et elle n'avait rien mangé depuis au moins six heures. Fourrant sa paire de gants à la poubelle et éteignant la musique, Alice se mit en quête de Sebastian qu'elle trouva concentré devant quatre écrans différents dont un qui n'avait aucun rapport avec leur enquête mais qui ressemblait plutôt à une partie de poker en ligne.

- Sebastian ?

L'allemand sursauta et éteignit précipitamment l'écran de jeu. Alice fut d'avantage surprise par le sentiment de honte qui s'était emparé de son ami plutôt que par ce qu'elle l'avait surpris entrain de faire.

- Tu as pu tirer quelque chose de la corde ?

- Euh...oui un morceau d'épiderme. J'espère qu'il appartient au tueur et non à la victime mais les premiers résultats ne seront là que dans quelques heures. Et toi ?

Sebastian reporta ses yeux fatigués sur les écrans avec une expression morne sur le visage et Alice écouta à peine ce qu'il répondit tant son attention était rivée sur l'émotion qu'elle venait de déceler chez lui : la peur. Pourquoi l'agent Berger aurait-il peur ? Ou plutôt de qui ? La curiosité d'Alice fut piquée au vif mais pas autant que son désir d'aider un ami.

- Les enregistrements récupérés sur les ports de Norvège et du Danemark ne nous apprendrons rien niveau images mais je suis entrain d'analyser la bande son des caméras qui se situaient proches des entrées des deux ports. Peut-être qu'on pourra identifier une cloche ou un son provenant du bateau que l'on cherche …

- Sebastian ? Fit Alice en s'asseyant devant lui après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

- Oui ?

Sebastian afficha un air innocent et se força à lui rendre son regard tandis qu'un courant froid provoqué par l'angoisse courait le long de sa conscience, capté immédiatement par la jeune analyste aux perceptions étendues. Par amitié pour son collègue, Alice décida de parler franchement.

- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il, hésitant entre adopter un ton neutre ou se mettre en colère.

Mais le génie en informatique se mettait rarement en colère et encore moins contre ses collègues qu'il respectait grandement.

- Sebastian », commença Alice sur un ton volontairement doux qui rappelait celui d'Eva lorsqu'elle désirait mettre ses interlocuteurs en confiance si bien que l'allemand en fut légèrement troublé. « Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de ce que tu as accepté de faire pour moi tu sais, à propos des recherches pour trouver un échantillon de sang de mon frère. »

- Tu m'a déjà remercié mais...

- Laisse moi finir tu veux bien Sebastian ? S'impatienta Alice qui n'aimait pas dévoiler autant ses sentiments et qui faisait un effort considérable pour gagner sa confiance. Je...tout ça pour te dire que tu m'as promis de ne rien dire et je sais que tu tiendra ta promesse. Mais entre amis, il faut se serrer les coudes et...

- On croirai entendre Tommy, railla Sebastian en détournant ses yeux vert olive en direction du plafond alors que ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le bord du clavier.

Sebastian si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne dirai rien à personne et je pourrai même t'aider. Tu verra que ça soulage de raconter ses problèmes à quelqu'un...

Alice se mordit la lèvre et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas adopté la bonne formulation aussi tenta t-elle maladroitement de se reprendre.

- Écoute, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que, j'ai beau être plus jeune que toi et nouvelle dans l'équipe je...je vous considère tous comme ma famille et...je déteste savoir que tu vas mal. Et maintenant je ne peu plus l'ignorer alors...

Sebastian braqua ses yeux verts sur elle et la jeune femme détourna les siens.

- Bref, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de savoir ce qui ne vas pas ! Finit-elle d'un ton plus ferme.

- J'ai des dettes, soupira soudain Sebastian avec un tic léger à la commissure des lèvres qui indiquait que la situation était sérieuse. Et je n'ais pas les moyens de les rembourser avant ce soir, la date limite. Ça te va ?

- Combien ? Demanda aussitôt Alice d'un air inquiet.

- 2000 euros, en liquide.

OoooOoooO

- Le commissaire Daniel risque de nous passer un savon si il remarque qu'on s'est absenté aussi longtemps au lieu de bosser comme prévu sur les indices.

- Tout va bien, je lui ai laissé un mot sur son bureau. De toute façon les résultats pour la corde doivent encore attendre des heures et tu m'as dit que ton logiciel pouvait comparer les enregistrements tout seul non ?

Alice et Sebastian était restés debout devant la voiture de l'allemand sans oser s'approcher encore de l'entrée du bar douteux situé en plein centre des quartiers chauds de Loosduinen, à 6 km des bureaux de la CPI. Alors que leur souffle produisait des petits nuages de vapeurs dans l'air froid de Février, Alice tentait de se remémorer ce que son ami s'était évertué à lui apprendre pendant le déjeuner et le trajet en voiture. Même si elle était inquiète quand à la suite des événements elle était assez déterminée pour aller jusqu'au bout.

- Il faut que tu laisses ton arme et ton insigne dans la voiture », signala t-elle à Sebastian qui rivait des yeux inquiets vers la porte gardée par deux vigiles taillés comme des armoires à glace. « sinon ils ne te laisseront pas entrer. Ah oui..et il vaut mieux qu'on ne devine pas que tu es flic. »

- Alice, je le sens mal cette histoire, rétorqua l'allemand de son éternel ton pacifique mais dans lequel perçait une note d'anxiété. On aurait pu jouer en ligne c'était moins risqué non ? Et puis tu n'a jamais fait de poker avant aujourd'hui alors explique moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Alice fourra ses mains dans ses poches, plus pour éviter de se ronger les ongles que pour les protéger du froid. Elle partageait les doutes de Sebastian mais ce plan était le meilleur qu'elle avait si elle voulait tirer l'allemand d'affaire avant ce soir aussi se força t-elle à respirer profondément et à répondre d'un ton calme.

- On ne peut pas. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu enchaînes les défaites en ligne alors que tu as déjà une somme considérable à rembourser. C'est le seul endroit dans tous les Pays-Bas où tu puisse gagner une telle somme en si peu de temps ! Et puis, toi tu sais jouer c'est le principal. Tu m'as expliqué vite fait les règles du jeux et le jargon nécessaire pour disputer une partie. Si on s'en tien à ce qu'on a dit, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Sebastian serra les dents, sans doute en se maudissant une fois encore de s'être embarqué là dedans, et peut être aussi d'avoir entraîné Alice avec lui. Si les autres apprenaient ça...

- Tu m'en voudra pas si je te dit que je regrette que Tommy ne soit pas là en ce moment … ? murmura Sebastian lorsqu'ils avancèrent vers les vigiles d'un pas décidé.

- Non pas du tout, lui répondit Alice sur le même ton. Je pense la même chose que toi...

L'endroit empestait l'odeur de l'alcool et du cigare. Bien qu'Alice s'y soit attendu, un nombre aussi important de personne dans un espace aussi confiné provoqua chez elle un mal de crâne immédiat mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents et de continuer vers la porte arrière de l'enseigne qui donnait sur les tournois de poker clandestins.

- Vous êtes nouveaux, les aborda sans plus de politesses un homme qui devait faire une tête de plus que Sebastian et dont la peau halée laissait voir une multitude de tatouages sur les avant bras.

Alice se dit que l'homme lui aurait fait le même effet s'il s'était agit d'un évadé de prison mais elle garda ses réflexions pour elle même. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la gueule du loup et Sebastian n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à faire le poids dans une bagarre si cela devait mal tourner. Sur ce coup ci et pour le bien de son ami, mieux valait qu'elle use de toute sa subtilité.

- Oui nous venons gagner notre argent à la table de poker, c'est ici ? Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle se voulait assuré.

L'homme les dévisagea longuement en s'attardant particulièrement sur l'allemand qu'Alice sentit stresser et il y avait de quoi.

- C'est pas un endroit pour les gonzesses ici, finit-il par lâcher. Barrez vous !

- On vient pour jouer et on connaît parfaitement les risques qui en découlent, rétorqua Sebastian sans se démonter.

Alice ne put qu'admirer son courage devant le tas de muscles qui leur faisait face. Autour d'eux, nombre d'yeux appartenant à des personnes peu fréquentables et siégeant au bar ou dans la salle se tournaient vers eux d'un air intrigué. Alice se surpris à déglutir. Elle qui ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention, c'était loupé. La jeune femme se promis intérieurement de repartir aussitôt la somme gagnée. L'homme qui gardait la porte finit par les laisser entrer.

A l'intérieur de la pièce exiguë trônait une table ronde garnie d'un amoncellement de billets froissés et de cartes. Quatre hommes y étaient attablés la cigarette glissée au coin des lèvres ou quelque chose y ressemblant mais ne diffusant pas la même odeur. Tous levèrent les yeux de leur main à leur arrivée et Alice, comme Sebastian, se sentirent soudain minuscules. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds ici, la jeune analyste pris réellement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils venaient de se fourrer et une sueur froide dégoulina le long de son échine.

- Vous avez pas la tête de joueurs de poker, remarqua l'un d'eux ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

- C'est parce que nous n'en sommes pas, répondit Alice qui s'accrochait à l'espoir de ressortir sans problème de la pièce avec l'argent de Sebastian.

- Des flics ? Se méfia un autre.

- Simplement des personnes fauchées qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, mentit Sebastian pour détourner l'attention.

L'explication paru satisfaire les quatre joueurs et la partie commença.

«_ Je m'occuperai de flairer les bluffs mais c'est toi qui gagnera l'argent_, avait dit Alice à Sebastian. _Il ne faut pas qu'on montre que l'on est ensemble. Dès que je me coucherai, toi, tu suivra systématiquement. Si je ne me couche pas, c'est qu'ils ne bluffent pas compris ?_ » Maintenant qu'elle y songeait après avoir ramassé ses cartes, la jeune femme se dit que son plan était vraiment risqué. Elle avait tout misé sur sa faculté de percevoir les émotions des personnes alentours en négligeant l'impact que l'endroit aurait sur ses perceptions. Le monde, l'atmosphère vaporeuse, le stress et la fatigue d'autant plus grande qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis un mois étaient autant de paramètres qui influaient sur sa capacité à lire en ses interlocuteurs et la situation devint bientôt dangereuse.

Sebastian avait apporté tout ce qui lui restait en liquide c'est à dire tout ce que sa banque avait pu lui autoriser encore à retirer soit 950 euros, et il espérait doubler voir tripler la somme avant la fin de la soirée mais Alice n'en était plus si sûre à présent. Son mal de tête s'intensifia à peine dix minutes après le début de la partie et il devint bientôt si violent qu'elle ne perçu même plus les émotions de Sebastian pourtant familières. Dans ce même laps de temps et alors qu'Alice souffrait en silence en se retenant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, Sebastian perdit la moitié de son argent devant l'air amusé de leurs adversaires.

Les émotions étrangères tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit embrumé d'Alice, tantôt perturbées par l'anxiété de l'allemand assis en face d'elle tantôt apaisées par les bouffées de fumée qui lui parvenait de son voisin de gauche. La fumée...

- Je peux ? Demanda soudain Alice d'un ton raide à son voisin de gauche en désignant la tige artisanale qu'il fumait.

- C'est qu'elle ose la gonzesse ! Réagit-il en dévoilant des dents pourries. Tient mais juste quelques bouffées hein ?

Il ne fut pas difficile à Alice d'ignorer le regard interloqué de Sebastian qui sentait la situation lui échapper tant son mal de tête l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit. Mais, dès la première bouffée de fumée inhalée, l'esprit d'Alice s'éclaircit si vite qu'elle eu juste le temps de lancer un coup d'œil appuyé à son collègue qui s'apprêtait à quitter la partie. En à peine trois secondes, la jeune femme pris totalement conscience de la situation. Les deux hommes à sa droite bluffaient, celui de gauche n'avait aucune carte valable. Alice se coucha en dévoilant ses propres cartes et, sous le regard surpris des quatre hommes, Sebastian remporta la mise.

Les deux prochaines heures furent tout aussi bénéfiques pour l'allemand que traîtresses pour les quatre autres qui commençaient à s'échauffer et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une partie à remporter pour que le duo puisse rassembler enfin la somme exacte dont s'était endetté Sebastian.

- Comment s'appelle notre champion de la soirée ? S'intéressa soudain l'un d'eux avec un accent étranger.

En y réfléchissant bien, aucun n'était originaire du pays.

- Sebastian Berger, répondit l'intéressé calmement.

Alice était heureuse de constater que son ami reprenait espoir depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Et que fait un allemand avec une jolie femme...de quelle origine ?

- Allemande aussi, mentit Alice qui avait l'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs douteuses qu'elle avait été obligée d'inhaler pour apaiser la douleur.

- Tu n'en a pas l'air, se méfia un autre. C'est quoi ton nom .

- Alice, monsieur-qui-veut-tout-savoir-sur-celle-qui-est-entrain-de-se-faire-plumer-aussi, rétorqua t-elle en ramassant ses cartes.

- Alice ? C'est pas un nom allemand ça, s'entêta son interlocuteur en écrasant sa cigarette sur la table. C'est Alice comment ?

- Laissez la tranquille, intervint Sebastian, tendu. On se fiche de savoir comment elle s'appelle, c'est à elle de jouer.

Alice regarda tour à tour les joueurs et sentit la tension monter d'un cran.

- Je pose les questions qui me plaisent sale...

- Lidelsen, Alice Lidelsen ça vous va ? Ça sonne assez...allemand pour vous ? Intervint la jeune femme en dévoilant une fois de plus sa main sur le tapis.

Sebastian s'empressa de suivre et rafla une nième fois la mise. Il avait à présent en sa possession les 2000 euros qui lui fallait. Il s'agissait maintenant de sortir du bar sans histoires mais Alice n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour amorcer leur départ aussi s'en chargea-t-il à sa place, de son ton le plus diplomatique.

- Messieurs, je doit y aller et je vais raccompagner cette jeune femme. A cette heure, il est peu recommandable de se promener seule.

Alice se leva, non sans s'accrocher légèrement à la chaise pour garder son équilibre. Mais à l'instant même où les deux amis s'apprêtaient à franchir le pas de la porte, une voix leur parvint, émanant de l'un des quatre hommes.

- Lidelsen ? C'était pas le nom de la femme du Russe ?

Mais Sebastian était trop pressé pour l'entendre et l'esprit d'Alice trop brumeux pour interpréter l'information...

OooOooOooO

Raccompagnée par Sebastian qui avait ensuite rendez vous avec ses créditeurs, Alice rentra au bureau en milieu de soirée et trouva la porte ouverte. Exténuée par les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre, la jeune femme descendit les marches de pierre en s'attendant à entendre le commissaire pianoter sur son clavier mais à peine était-elle arrivée sur le palier que son téléphone portable sonna.

-Allô Hickman ? Répondit-elle, surprise de son appel à une heure si tardive.

Il était aux environs de 22h et le lieutenant devait être dans un avion au départ d'un aéroport Italien si ses calculs rapides sur le décalage horaire étaient exacts.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? S'enquit la voix rauque au bout du fil.

- Euh non...simplement, je te croyais dans un avion à cette heure là. Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Alice de s'inquiéter. Peut-être que l'américain avait des ennuis et n'avait pas réussi à joindre le commissaire? A cette idée, Alice replaça la hanse de son sac qui commençait à glisser de son épaule et traversa d'un pas rapide les bureaux en direction de celui de son supérieur mais la voix la rassura toute suite.

- Non tout vas bien, répondit-il. Je...

Un silence embarrassant s'ensuivit et à l'autre bout de l'Europe, assis près du hublot d'un Airbus A380, le lieutenant Hickman se frotta les yeux à la recherche de ses mots, la tête appuyée contre le dossier.

- Sebastian et toi avaient trouvé quelque chose ? Finit-il par improviser.

Alice fut quelque peu décontenancée par la question et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement au seul souvenir de l'après midi que l'allemand et elle avaient passé. Ce pouvait-il que Hickman est été mis au courant ? Non, c'était impossible, elle avait promis à Sebastian de ne rien divulguer sur son obsession pour le jeu et il en avait fait autant. Officiellement, cet après midi à Loosduinen n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Sebastian a soumis les enregistrements à un logiciel de reconnaissance sonore de son invention. Si le même bateau a accosté dans les deux ports, on le saura bientôt, répondit-elle en se détournant du bureau du commissaire pour aller consulter ses propres résultats d'analyse dans son labo.

- Super...et la corde ?

- Je viens de regarder. Apparemment l'ADN que j'y est trouvé appartient à notre victime si on se fit au sexe et à l'age. Je suis désolée mais je pense que celui qui a fait ça portait des gants.

La jeune femme entendit Hickman soupirer dans son oreille et un léger vrombissement se fit entendre signe que son avion décollait.

- Et du coté des proches d'Antonio Berdini ?

- Rien. Il avait bien un frère mais beaucoup plus vieux que lui et il avait un alibi en béton.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Il était en garde à vue pour agression sur un représentant de l'ordre lors d'une manifestation en faveur du mouvement écologique...

- Ah...

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Alice éteignait ses appareils les uns après les autres si bien qu'elle se retrouva bientôt dans un silence complet et plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Seul le sifflement léger de la ligne à son oreille lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas complètement seule. La jeune femme ferma son laboratoire et finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil devant la machine à café.

- Tu as mangé quoi ce soir au fait ? Lança t-elle pour engager la conversation.

De toute évidence, aucun d'eux n'avait particulièrement envie de rompre le contact, chacun seul de son coté et, même si Alice ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Hickman laissa échappa un léger rire alors qu'une voix de femme parlait en italien derrière lui, sans doute pour expliquer aux voyageurs les gestes à faire en cas d'urgence.

- Je n'ai pas encore mangé je vais voir dans l'avion. Et toi ?

Lui retourner la question, aussi banale fut-elle, le fit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas encore non plus, je verrai chez moi.

- Tu es encore au bureau ? S'étonna t-il.

- Oui je...enfin disons que la journée a été plutôt mouvementée, soupira t-elle et se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Mouvementée » était encore trop faible pour décrire ce que Sebastian et elle avaient vécu mais le principal était qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortis.

- Tu veux en parler ? Proposa Hickman.

- C'est gentil mais...je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à quelqu'un...

A l'autre bout du fil, Carl Hickman haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Comme tu veux. Tu sais de toute façon j'ai tout mon temps, l'avion n'arrivera pas avant deux heures du matin alors..., ricana t-il.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu appelais, rit-elle ce qui le prit au dépourvu. Tu t'ennuies ?

- Euh non je...

- Je rigole va, ça...ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, avoua t-elle, heureuse de ne pas avoir à le regarder en face. Tu sais, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour...je voulais que tu saches que...

- Je sais, la coupa t-il doucement. Puis, après une courte pause qui conféra à ses paroles un certain poids : je sais.

Alice étouffa un bâillement, il commençait à se faire tard et la fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps rendait ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que la jeune femme se forçait à rester éveillée, de peur de refaire les mêmes cauchemars dans lesquels figuraient son frère. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit soudain compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un mot depuis longtemps.

- Tu dort ? Finit par se risquer l'américain.

-Ça devrait plus tarder, avoua la jeune analyste qui s'était recroquevillée sur le fauteuil en chien de fusil, trop fatiguée pour envisager de conduire jusque chez elle. Et toi ?

- Ça risque pas, rit-il doucement. J'ai jamais eu confiance en les pilotes d'avions...

Alice rit et cela le fit sourire encore une fois. Tout comme elle aimait l'entendre, il adorait son rire, sincère et communicatif, innocent.

- Bon allez je vais te laisser dormir, finit-il pas lâcher. Dort bien Alice.

- Merci toi aussi, répondit-elle dans un deuxième bâillement.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de raccrocher de son coté si bien que le portable finit par glisser lentement sur la moquette.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir sombre, Louis Daniel venait de fermer la porte de son bureau après avoir contemplé une dernière fois la photographie de son fils. En proie à de multiples préoccupations qui dépassaient de loin l'enquête actuelle, il ne s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme qu'en discernant l'éclat du téléphone sur le sol. Intrigué, le commissaire jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'avança franchement dans la salle de repos, aux aguets. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit sa jeune analyste dormant à poing fermé sur le fauteuil à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

Après avoir replacé le téléphone sur la table basse en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, Louis s'apprêtait à tourner les talons sur la pointe des pieds lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le visage paisible d'Alice. Plongé dans l'obscurité silencieuse du couloir, Louis se surprit à serrer plus fermement la veste qu'il tenait sous son bras tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Il se rappelait soudain sa dernière conversation avec Rebecca au sujet des caméras dans leur appartement, celle où elle lui avait annoncé qu'un nouveau départ signifiait un divorce.

_« Toi tu as ton travail Louis, tes collègues, tes amis, ta vie. Moi je n'ai plus rien. J'avais tout sacrifié pour nous et voilà où j'en suis. »_

Les mâchoires du commissaire se crispèrent. A à un mètre à peine de lui, Alice dormait sans se douter un seul instant du dilemme monstrueux qui agitait le personnage.

_« Je ne veux qu'une chose pour espérer revivre normalement. Je veux qu'il paye, Louis. Je veux lui rendre tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. Tu comprends ça ? »_

Louis ferma les paupières et s'obligea à respirer profondément. En plus de lui avoir pris son fils, Dimitrov lui avait volé sa vie. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux avec Rebecca comme aucun d'eux ne pourraient jamais oublier l'assassinat d'Étienne. Personne ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant comme il l'avait fait et aucune douleur n'était comparable à celle qu'il avait vécu. Comme son épouse, Louis ne désirait ardemment qu'une seule chose, c'était de faire payer à Dimitrov son crime affreux, mais il avait juré à Dorne de ne pas en faire une vengeance personnelle et de le laisser mettre l'homme sous les verrous en toute légalité et il s'était tenu jusqu'ici à sa promesse. Mais à présent qu'il se tenait devant la propre fille de Dimitrov, Louis Daniel avait le plus grand mal du monde à réprimer des pensées criminelles.

« _Je veux qu'il paye, Louis. Je veux lui rendre tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. Tu comprends ça ? »_

Louis esquissa un pas vers le fauteuil pour surplomber Alice et ses chaussures sur la moquette ne firent pas un seul bruit. Une grimace de tristesse fit trembler légèrement son menton et une larme coula sur sa joue. Si Rebecca avait été là à sa place, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle voulu se venger de Dimitrov en s'en prenant à Alice ? Quel monstre fallait-il être pour se venger par le biais d'un enfant ?

«_ Mais quel monstre faut-il être pour tuer un enfant innocent ? »_ se fit-il l'amer réflexion.

Finalement, après de longues minutes à fixer la jeune femme, le commissaire finit par se détourner du fauteuil et emprunter les escaliers. Si un jour justice pouvait-être faite, ce ne serait pas en s'abaissant aux même atrocités que son ennemi.

La porte claqua doucement en haut des marches.

_À suivre_


	4. Chapitre 4: Protection rapprochée

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci ma chère Saphira! Je prends également beaucoup de plaisir à lire et relire tes commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur!

**Chapitre 4 : Protection rapprochée**

_« La petite ville de Damgarten a rarement accueilli autant de touristes depuis la date anniversaire du Sir Franklin Biguël, fondateur de l'association mondiale du développement... »_

Sebastian baissa le volume du journal télévisé lorsque le commissaire les eut rejoins dans la salle de conférence.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? s'enquit Louis Daniel à peine assis.

Son ton était ferme et tous ses gestes traduisaient son impatience. Manifestement, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et, contrairement à Alice qui n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil du tout. A dire vrai, il était resté assis dans son salon pendant des heures, plongé dans le noir complet, confronté aux remous tumultueux de sa conscience. Lorsqu'il était rentré, Rebecca dormait depuis longtemps et il était parti si tôt qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés ce matin. Louis n'imaginait pas la regarder en face en lui cachant la vérité, sans lui dire qu'il avait embauché, et qu'il travaillait à présent, avec la fille de l'assassin d'Étienne.

- Le logiciel de reconnaissance sonore auquel j'ai soumit les enregistrements pris dans les deux ports a confirmé que le même bateau avait accosté en Norvège et au Danemark. En recoupant ensuite les fréquences de 75 à 250 décibels avec les différentes marques de cornes et de trompes pour bateaux j'ai pu quadriller l'ensemble des possibilités et je les ai comparées avec la banque de donnée...

- Abrège j'ai déjà mal au crâne, ronchonna Tommy.

Le commissaire resta de marbre en rivant des pupilles glacées sur l'allemand qui sembla soudain se rendre compte de son humeur massacrante et fit de son mieux pour accélérer les explications.

- Bref, j'ai fini par trouver de quel type de bateau il s'agissait. C'est un Bensersiel à voile. D'après les registres commerciaux de la zone concernée, ce modèle est utilisé par l'entreprise Solvstrans depuis des années, la même entreprise qui possédait les tonneaux de marchandise qu'Eva et Tommy ont découverts sur le quai en Norvège.

- Bien, qu'en est-il de la piste du trafic de drogue ? Rebondit le commissaire Daniel en tournant son regard bleu-marin vers le sergent Vittoria.

- Il y avait effectivement un trafic sur le marinier où exerçait la treizième division et nous avons démantelé le ré après interrogatoire, aucun des frères d'armes de nos deux victimes n'auraient pu commettre le coup.

- Leurs alibis ont tous été confirmés par le chef de division, ajouta Tommy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Louis avait déjà eu le rapport de Carl au sujet du frère de la seconde victime vivant en Italie et, comme son investigation envers les proches de la première victime, cela n'avait pas donné de piste concluante. Agacé, il finit par se tourner vers Alice.

- Et pour la corde et la drogue ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

Surprise par le ton du commissaire, Alice s'empressa de dresser son rapport.

- La corde était difficilement exploitable à cause de la grande quantité de sel qu'elle a absorbé durant son séjour forcé dans l'eau et les rares échantillons d'épiderme que j'ai pu y prélever correspondent à l'ADN de la victime. Des morceaux de peau de ses paumes ont dus s'y incruster en luttant pour ne pas mourir étouffé.

Alice fouilla dans son dossier à la recherche d'une autre feuille d'analyses.

- Quand aux sachets de drogues trouvés dans les barils dans le port Norvégien ils sont composés à 53% de cocaïne, 45% d'héroïne et le reste est coupé avec du goudron. Mais on en tirera pas d'avantage.

- En d'autres termes tu n'as rien, résuma froidement le commissaire.

Bien que l'utilisation injustifiée de la deuxième personne du singulier blessa la jeune analyste, elle n'en laissa rien paraître ce qui n'empêcha pas une boule de se former dans sa gorge alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce. Pourquoi le commissaire semblait-il en colère contre elle ? Alice avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait une quelconque erreur. La corde avait été le seul indice qu'elle est put récolter sur les lieux et elle avait usé de tout son talent pour y gratter la moindre information alors d'où provenait ces remontrances muettes qui émanaient du commissaire, assombrissant son regard habituellement si doux et crispant la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il la regardait. Alice avait beau le sonder elle ne discernait chez lui en cette heure, qu'un maelström de colère et de tristesse qui la déroutèrent. Indifférent à la soudaine lourdeur de l'atmosphère, le commissaire enchaîna.

- On doit tout reprendre depuis le début. Que sait-on ?

Eva se proposa de commencer et poussa le dossier qu'elle avait devant elle pour plaquer ses paumes sur la table.

- Deux marines de la treizième division morts à 6 jours d'intervalle, manifestement tués par un homme ayant fait le voyage Norvège-Danemark à bord d'un navire marchand de type Bensersiel à voile, étranglés et mutilés de telle façon que leur identification soit la plus difficile possible.

- Bien, encouragea le commissaire en se passant un doigt sur les lèvres pendant qu'il réfléchissait. D'après les familles, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais touché à la drogue donc on va écarter cette histoire de trafic pour l'instant. Que peut-on déduire de ces mutilations ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Alice de s'exprimer et elle mit un point d'honneur à s'adresser tout particulièrement au commissaire. S'il voulait être en colère contre elle, et bien elle allait lui donner de vraies raisons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était sujette à un comportement belliqueux de la part d'un supérieur et, même si elle avait un grand respect pour lui, sa nature lui commandait de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- On a enlevé les dents et les empreintes digitales, c'est à dire les deux éléments qui permettent une identification en l'espace de moins d'une semaine. Seul l'ADN était exploitable mais l'obtention d'un nom avec cette méthode requiert l'enregistrement du sujet dans une base de donnée tels que le casier judiciaire ou militaire.

A l'autre bout de la table de verre, Tommy fronça les sourcils en se rejetant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir gagner une semaine ?

C'est finalement son collègue américain qui apporta la réponse à cette question cruciale.

- Sebastian monte le son ! Intervint-il d'un ton pressant en désignant la télévision.

Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de la demande, le génie en informatique s'exécuta et six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur les premières images d'un reportage se déroulant dans une ville allemande du nom de Damgarten. Une journaliste aux joues rougies par le froid et portant un élégant bonnet de laine rose serrait un micro gros comme le poing entre ses moufles en s'efforçant de couvrir le bruit du vent de sa voix haut perchée.

_« C'est donc demain à midi que le ministre fédéral allemand de l'environnement Peter Altmaier et la ministre Française de l'écologie Delphine Batho se rencontreront à bord de l'Armageddon pour répondre aux nombreuses questions des pécheurs du Nord et des défenseurs de la nature au sujet de la nouvelle loi sur l'exploitation maritime, qui, nous le rappelons, prévoit d'augmenter la quantité autorisée de poisson péchés dans la réserve de la mer Baltique d'ici la fin de l'année. Cette décision Européenne soulève de nombreux débats du coté des protecteurs de la faune aquatique et de nombreuses manifestations les ont déjà opposés aux partisans de la pèche dans de nombreux pays tels que l'Italie, la France ou l'Espagne. Néanmoins, semble serein quand au déroulement de la rencontre et sa collègue... »_

- Le frère du sergent Berdini était en garde à vue au moment du meurtre pour avoir agressé des manifestants et des représentants de l'ordre pendant une manifestation écologique, les informa Hickman qui s'était détaché du mur de pierre pour se rapprocher de l'écran.

La coïncidence était trop grande pour en être réellement une et les six enquêteurs sentirent enfin qu'ils tenaient quelque chose. Qui sait ? Peut-être venaient-ils de trouver le bout de la corde qu'il fallait dérouler pour trouver des réponses.

- L'épouse du marin Français m'a aussi affirmé que son mari était un grand défenseur de la cause environnementale, cela pourrait bien être notre lien, confirma le commissaire.

- Sebastian, il faut que tu trouve la liste complète des personnes ayant prévue d'approcher les ministres allemand et français pour leur poser des questions, rebondit Hickman. En général, ce genre de meeting est programmé dans les moindres détails...

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Tommy qui ne voyait pas où l'américain voulait en venir.

Sebastian s'installa immédiatement devant ses ordinateurs pour pianoter fébrilement sur le clavier. Carl affichait une de ces expressions excitées qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et une impatience caractéristique qui indiquait qu'il était sur une piste véritablement intéressante. A présent debout derrière Louis, sa main valide martelant négligemment la table du bout des doigts, l'autre ballant sur le coté, l'américain rivait des yeux bleu-céruléen sur l'écran où Sebastian s'activait, l'esprit bouillonnant. Alice et Eva échangèrent un regard interrogateur alors que Tommy se levait pour se rapprocher, comme ci le fait de réduire la distance qui le séparait de l'ordinateur allait l'aider à comprendre l'idée folle du lieutenant. Quand au commissaire, il attendait patiemment que son ami finisse d'imbriquer les pièces de puzzles éparpillées dans son esprit, confiant dans la pertinence du résultat.

- Je l'ai ! Finit pas annoncer Sebastian en glissant un doigts expert sur l'écran tactile pour projeter les résultats de sa recherche éclair sur l'écran mural.

Comme Tommy s'était mit devant elles, Eva et Alice durent se lever à leur tour pour observer avec attention les noms de ces inconnus à la recherche d'une piste éventuelle en lien avec la conférence ministérielle du lendemain midi mais encore une fois, les capacités d'analyses remarquables de Hickman les devancèrent.

- Sebastian, quand est-ce que cette liste a été publiée ?

- Hum...attend voir, si j'en croit l'empreinte informatique du fichier mit en ligne...le 17 Février à 15h22 exactement. C'est à dire hier dans l'après midi.

- Louis, quand est-ce qu'on a rendu publique la mort du marin Français ? Demanda immédiatement Hickman à son ami.

- Le soir même de sa découverte c'est à dire il y a six jours.

Commençant à voir où l'enquêteur voulait en venir, Louis Daniel sortit ses lunettes de vue qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche interne de sa veste et se leva, le visage concentré sur la liste. Carl Hickman acheva son raisonnement avec une question rhétorique, d'un ton presque théâtral.

- Alors comment deux morts se sont inscrits sur cette liste hier ?

La réflexion les laissa tous sans voix tandis que le lieutenant concluait.

- Il y a une troisième raison pour que quelqu'un s'attache tant à rendre difficile l'authentification des corps. C'est pour prendre leur place sur ce paquebot.

OooOooO

- Louis, je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda Carl en entrant d'un pas hésitant dans le bureau de son ami.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient partis emballer leurs affaires en prévision du voyage jusqu'en mer du Nord et le commissaire Daniel tournait le dos à la porte de son bureau ouverte tandis qu'il préparait lui aussi ses bagages.

En guise de réponse, Louis boucla sa valise et se redressa pour le regarder. Hickman le connaissait assez pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi t'en être pris à Alice tout à l'heure ? Demanda t-il simplement en redressant légèrement le menton ce qui était caractéristique chez lui. On est tous conscient que l'enquête n'avance pas mais il me semble qu'elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle avait sa place dans l'équipe tu ne crois pas ?

- Qui es tu Carl ? Son avocat ? Répliqua Louis d'un ton agacé.

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaiterai me parler ? Répondit l'américain sans relever le ton aigre de son ami. Tu as un soucis avec Rebecca ?

Hickman avait négligemment glissé sa main valide dans la poche de son pantalon et fixait Louis d'un air soucieux dans une posture légèrement voûtée. Bien qu'il ne sut pourquoi, son attitude contribua à alimenter l'agacement du commissaire qui finit par placer les mains sur ses hanches en le fusillant du regard.

- Rien que tu ais besoins de savoir, cingla t-il. Et j'apprécierai que tu te contente de faire ton travail au lieu de te mêler de ma vie de couple.

La réplique atteint son but et Carl s'éloigna le visage dur, non sans avoir soutenu le regard de son vieil ami quelques secondes encore. Hickman avait rarement vu Louis aussi préoccupé et ne lui tint pas rigueur de son attitude mais, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche nonchalante dans le couloir de pierre, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif.

OooOooO

Les deux berlines noires roulaient à bonne allure depuis deux bonnes heures déjà direction Nord-Est lorsque Michael Dorn rappela Louis sur son téléphone portable. Les yeux rivés sur la route, le commissaire demanda à Sebastian assis à coté de lui de mettre le haut parleur.

- Commissaire Daniel, annonça t-il d'un ton toujours aussi professionnel.

- _Louis, c'est Dorn. Tu es déjà en route je présume ?_

- Oui tu as prévenu les ministres de la tentative d'attentat ?

Le bruit d'un train à l'autre bout du combiné emplit un instant l'habitacle, indiquant que le haut juge se trouvait dans une gare. Dorn attendit patiemment que la perturbation s'éloigne avant de répondre à la question de Louis.

- _Malheureusement non, ils sont déjà partis sur place cette après midi et on m'a réorienté vers les services de sécurité_, déplora t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on tente quoi que ce soit ce soir. Si des terroristes prévoient de s'en prendre à eux on a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils agiront demain midi à bord de l'Armageddon où doivent se dérouler les interview.

-_ Bien. J'ai fait jouer quelques uns de mes contacts hauts placés français et allemands et vous aurez carte blanche une fois là-bas. Louis, comme ton équipe et toi en savez plus sur cette enquête que n'importe quel agent de police sur place, tu es à présent le responsable officiel de la sécurité de nos deux personnalités et tous les agents sur place, les deux nationalités confondues devront exécuter tes ordres. C'est une grande responsabilité mais j'ai confiance en toi._

Le sage homme avait insisté de manière subtile sur cette dernière phrase qui semblait lourde de sous-entendu et Sebastian ne put résister à l'envie de glisser un œil vers le commissaire qui ne détachait pas le regard de la route, la mâchoire légèrement crispée. L'allemand reporta son attention sur sa tablette tactile en s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge.

- Entendu, répondit Louis d'un air sombre.

-_ Ah ! Et, Louis...Tu es seul en ce moment ?_

- Non je suis avec Sebastian, les quatre autres nous suivent dans une deuxième voiture, répondit calmement le commissaire, tu veux qu'on leur transmette un message.

Dorn ôta le portable de son oreille pour tendre son billet au contrôleur et les deux hommes dans la berline entendirent le poinçonnement caractéristique de la machine.

-_ Simplement qu'il faudra vous montrer très prudents une fois sur le navire, répondit-il finalement en baissant le ton. Des hommes qui n'hésitent pas à commettre de telles atrocités pour arriver à leurs fins ne sont pas de simples psychopathes mais de véritables terroristes organisés et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient prévus quelques coups d'avance..._

- Très bien nous ferons attention, merci de ton aide.

-_ De rien, dit moi, je rentre à Paris et je déjeunerai sûrement avec Rebecca demain, veut tu que je lui transmette un message ?_

Ce qui passait pour une simple formule de politesse aux oreilles de Sebastian était en fait une question lourde de sens pour Louis Daniel qui en fut plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Simplement que je l'embrasse, répondit-il le cœur battant. Je devrais rentrer demain soir si tout se passe bien. J'irai directement la voir et on ira manger ensemble.

Le message fut clair pour Michael Dorn qui ne rajouta rien et raccrocha. Louis n'avait pas encore parlé à Rebecca de Mlle Lidelsen mais assumait cette tache qu'il ne voulait pas léguer au juge, pourtant proche ami de son épouse depuis la mort d'Etienne. _Qu'il en soit ainsi_, pensa t-il philosophiquement. Mais si Louis ne s'en chargeait pas le lendemain, il lui incomberait à lui de dire la vérité à la jeune femme avant que le silence prolongé transforme l'information en secret, et que le secret se fasse plus blessant encore que la vérité.

OooOooO

Alice s'était involontairement plongée dans un mutisme songeur depuis le début du voyage. Assise sur le siège en cuir coté passager, elle regardait défiler les arbres sur le bas coté de la route sans vraiment les voir, l'esprit projeté dans les archives de souvenirs éparses et morcelés qui constituaient sa vie. Plusieurs fois, ses doigts effleurèrent la longue cicatrice qui zébrait sa paume droite tandis qu'elle ressassait, inlassablement, les bribes d'informations qu'elle avait à propos de son passé. Ce genre de réflexions inabouties revenait régulièrement la hanter bien que son esprit y soit plus sensible dans ces moments où la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de ses forces, où les distractions alentours ne permettaient plus d'offrir une résistance efficace aux fantômes du passé.

C'était un moment comme ceux là, et le ronron régulier du puissant moteur de la voiture de fonction ne facilitait pas les choses. A l'arrière, Eva et Tommy gardaient eux aussi le silence depuis un moment. La sergente Vittoria s'était enveloppée dans sa veste et avait calé sa tête contre la portière dans l'intention de dormir un peu mais la vitre s'était révélée si glacée qu'elle avait finit par opter pour l'épaule de son coéquipier. Quand à l'irlandais, il avait rangé sa fierté natale dans un tiroir, s'intéressant soudainement à ce qu'il y avait dehors mais Alice savait que l'abandon de la belle italienne l'avait d'avantage touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Pour ce qui était du lieutenant Carl Hickman, assis à la place du conducteur à la gauche d'Alice, il conduisait d'un air pensif la main gauche sur le volant et la droite, gantée, sur le genou. Ses épaules légèrement voûtées trahissant cet homme brisé qu'il était encore il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui se relevait lentement d'un enfer dans lequel peu de gens ont un jour le malheur de tomber, et duquel seules quelques rares personnes s'en extirpent. Ce même enfer dont il avait essayé de prémunir Alice dans le jet qui les avait emmené sur la seconde scène de crime. Et malgré l'inébranlable volonté dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il était confronté à la douleur quotidienne de sa main, l'américain ne pouvait faire disparaître totalement certains signes évocateurs de dépendance comme lorsqu'il serrait le volant plus fermement pour masquer l'imperceptible tremblement de ses doigts ou lorsqu'il était soudainement sujet à des bouffées de chaleurs qui lui donnait l'impression que son col de chemise était trop serré. Et il faut dire que ce silence propice à la réflexion ne l'aidait pas non plus à oublier l'homme que Louis avait repêché entrain de ramasser les poubelles dans une fête foraine.

- Tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose au États-Unis ? » Demanda soudain sa coéquipière, désireuse de le sortir de ses pensées noires. « Je veux dire, assurer la sécurité de personnes importantes. »

- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là », répondit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Eva. « si par _personnes importantes_ tu entends _importantes à mes yeux _alors oui, je m'efforce de le faire chaque jour »

Le visage las de Hickman se fendit d'un sourire taquin.

- Maintenant, si tu veux parler de VIP alors ce sera la deuxième fois pour moi.

- A quand remonte ta première fois ? Voulut savoir l'analyste en réalisant trop tard l'ambiguïté de sa question.

Derrière eux, elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, l'amusement de Tommy et rien qu'à observer la soudaine lueur dans les yeux bleus de son coéquipier au volant, il avait pensé à la même chose.

- Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous les mêmes, murmura Eva en se repositionnant contre l'épaule de Tommy sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi ? Des oreillers confortables ? Railla l'irlandais en la laissant faire.

- Aussi! répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

La réplique eu pour effet d'élargir d'avantage le rictus amusé de l'américain qui détourna le regard vers la route et respira un bon coup.

- La première fois c'était i ans avec une chanteuse américaine...

Le début de sifflement de Tommy fut stoppé net par le coup de coude d'Eva, le tout enrobé dans le rire d'Alice.

- ...qui avait reçu des menaces de mort anonymes. On a du la surveiller tout un concert durant mais on a finalement pu attraper le corbeau avant qu'il ne tente de monter sur la scène pour l'étrangler avec un câble dénudé.

- Charmant...commenta la jeune française en imaginant le tableau. Et toi Tommy, tu as une expérience en matière de protection rapprochée ?

- Ça dépend aussi de ce que tu entends par là...commença l'irlandais avec malice.

Cette fois ci, il para le coup de sa coéquipière qui ne dormait plus vraiment.

- En Irlande on devait constamment surveiller les arrières de notre chef d'unité en plus de ceux de nos coéquipier, expliqua t-il plus sérieusement.

- Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à faire ce genre de choses mais j'ai reçu une formation pour ça quand j'étais à Rome, ajouta Eva en se redressant pour s'étirer langoureusement.

L'italienne fit exprès de passer son bras sous le nez de Tommy en prenant le plus de place possible et ce dernier se contenta de la défier du regard en levant un sourcil. Alice fut contaminée par leur bonne humeur et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- En tout cas tu verra que ce n'est pas très compliqué, ajouta Hickman à son attention pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Louis va sûrement être chargé du déroulement des opérations une fois sur place et prendra Sebastian avec lui pour aller toucher un mot à nos deux ministres. Comme la conférence se déroulera sur un paquebot, il chargera Tommy de prendre un peu de hauteur avec son sniper et nous dispersera, Eva, toi et moi dans la foule pour repérer nos suspects

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? S'étonna Alice en le dévisageant. Toi aussi tu as un don ?

- Pas besoin, je connais Louis depuis assez longtemps pour deviner ce qu'il va faire, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Soudain, alors que Hickman venait de détacher les yeux de la route pour sourire à Alice, un choc terrible les projeta vers l'avant...

_A suivre... :)_


	5. Chapitre 5: Hickman prend les commandes

**Chapitre 5 : Hickman prend les commandes**

Alice sentit le souffle lui manquer alors que la ceinture de sécurité s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Une deuxième secousse contrée par Hickman qui braqua le volant autant qu'il put envoya son front heurter le tableau de bord, et la Berline fut éjectée contre la rambarde de sécurité dans un crissement strident de carrosserie.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla Tommy qui s'était accroché à deux mains au siège conducteur devant lui alors que la voiture désormais incontrôlable finissait sa course dans un fossé.

A peine le véhicule venait-il de s'arrêter que l'airbag se gonfla d'un seul coup, arrachant un cri de douleur à Carl qui s'était violemment heurté la main droite contre le volant. Bien que sonnée comme ses trois coéquipiers, Eva fut la première à réagir en se levant pour aplatir le ballon autant que sa position lui permettait.

- Hickman ! Vous allez bien ?

Plié en deux par la douleur lancinante qui lui électrifiait tout le bras et tentant d'évacuer la souffrance par des expirations rauques, le lieutenant trouva néanmoins le moyen de lever un visage grimaçant vers la sergente pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui. Ses yeux stoppèrent leur acensions sur le visage ensanglanté d'Alice qui les fixaient tous les deux d'un regard vitreux.

- Alice ! Souffla t-il entre ses dents serrées ce qui ramena la jeune femme les pieds sur terre.

- Je...je vais bien, bafouilla-t-elle, légèrement dans les vapes.

Puis, comme ses deux collègues fixaient son visage d'un air inquiet et qu'elle avait l'impression de les voir à travers un voile trouble, l'analyste porta une main à son œil pour la retirer poisseuse de sang.

- C'est rien, tenta t-elle de relativiser sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ses doigts rouges. Ce doit être l'arcade sourcilière, ça saigne beaucoup pour pas grand chose.

Derrière eux, Tommy tenta d'ouvrir sa portière par tous les moyens mais sans succès.

- Quelqu'un peu sortir de ce merdier ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Eva et Hickman essayèrent de leur coté avec le même résultat.

- Les portières sont bloquées, conclue Eva en tirant sur la poignée.

- Saloperie ! Jura l'américain en frappant rageusement contre la vitre du plat de la main gauche.

- Attendez ! S'écria Alice, attendez je crois que la mienne est dégagée !

Sa remarque fut aussitôt suivie par le grincement de la taule et un bruit d'éboulement provoqué par la terre recouvrant à demi le passage. Un à un, les quatre agents s'extirpèrent de l'épave cabossée pour découvrir la seconde berline les quatre roues en l'air un peu plus loin.

- Sebastian ! Commissaire ! S'enquit immédiatement Eva qui s'élança vers la voiture dont les roues brassaient encore l'air, suivie de près par ses collègues.

Louis et Sebastian étaient encore à l'intérieur du piège de métal et il fallu aux quatre coéquipiers de longues minutes pour les y extraire. Sonné, Sebastian n'avait écopé que de quelques coupures sans gravités provoquées par l'explosion du par-brise mais le commissaire n'avait pas bénéficié d'une telle chance. Lorsque Tommy et Hickman le sortirent de l'habitacle pour l'étendre sur le dos, il ne respirait plus.

- C'est pas vrai..., s'affola Tommy en considérant son supérieur les tempes entre les mains.

Agenouillé prêt de la tête ensanglantée de Louis, Hickman tentait de garder son sang froid, deux doigts sur la carotide de son ami.

- Son cœur bat encore, » murmura t-il. Puis, plus fort et sur un ton pressant : « Appelez un médecin son cœur bat encore ! »

L'américain empoigna le col de Louis et le secoua.

- Louis ! Louis reste avec nous les secours arrivent ! On va te sortir de là vieux mais reste avec nous !

Alice se laissa tomber à genoux de l'autre coté. Plus aucun sentiment, plus aucune émotion, même mineure, ne s'échappait de Louis Daniel en cet instant. Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle vidée de sa conscience, flottant sans doute au dessus de la scène en portant sur son équipe un regard navré. Adossé avec l'aide d' Eva contre le métal froid de la carrosserie, Sebastian semblait pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

- Louis, reste avec nous tu m'entends ?! On a besoin de toi ici ! Partir n'est pas une option tu as compris ?! Tu doit rester avec nous ! Répétait inlassablement Hickman qui s'accrochait à présent à la chemise poisseuse et déchirée de Louis comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer.

- C'est pas vrai...répétait Tommy, totalement dépassé par les événements. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ces putains de secouristes !

Alice se pencha pour coller son oreille contre le torse du commissaire et une lueur folle anima soudain son regard.

- Il me faut un stylo bille, vite ! Pressa t-elle en tournant son propre visage ensanglanté vers Eva et Sebastian.

- Quoi ? Mais que...bredouilla Eva interloquée.

Heureusement pour Alice, l'allemand fut plus réactif et se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son veston d'un geste fébrile tandis que l'analyste déboutonnait le col de chemise du commissaire, les mains tremblantes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Hickman d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Mais Alice ne l'entendait même plus, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenter. C'était une idée folle et elle ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie mais il fallait le faire ou le commissaire Daniel ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Alice était loin d'être médecin et encore moins secouriste mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir étudié la biologie des êtres vivants et d'avoir regardé quelques documentaires à la télévision.

- Tommy, il me faut un couteau, un couteau très pointu, lança t-elle d'une voix déterminée bien que légèrement chevrotante.

Hickman fut alarmé par l'expression qu'il lit sur ses traits, celle d'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre et qui va tenter l'impensable. Comme Alice approchait le couteau militaire de la gorge de Louis, il arrêta net son geste d'une prise ferme sur son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Répéta-t-il en rivant ses iris couleur mer agitée dans les siens.

- Je m'efforce de lui sauver la vie, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'américain finit par lâcher son poignet et la regarder faire avec la même angoisse que les trois autres. Alice palpa la gorge du commissaire avec concentration pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables à ses collègues. Et ces derniers n'avaient aucune idée de la vitesse ahurissante qu'avaient atteint les battements de son cœur à cet instant.

- Hé doucement avec ce couteau ! S'alarma l'irlandais en la voyant approcher la lame de la peau. Hé !

- Tait toi Tommy ! Lui ordonna Hickman d'un ton empreint d'une telle autorité que le jeune homme en fut cloué sur place.

- Elle va tenter une trachéotomie, murmura Sebastian sans détacher les yeux des mains d'Alice. Il faut qu'elle perce un trou dans la trachée du commissaire pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau.

Eva agrandit des yeux horrifiés, le souffle suspendu.

- C'est extrêmement délicat », continua Sebastian que seul Alice n'entendait pas, trop concentrée sur son travail. « Si elle vise à coté, une artère y passe et ce sera finit. »

Tommy esquissa un pas en avant mais le regard dur d'Hickman le stoppa de nouveau. C'est ce moment qu'Alice choisit pour enfoncer la pointe de sa lame à l'endroit précis où elle avait repéré les anneaux de cartilages de la trachée. Un gargouillement léger retentit alors qu'un mince flot de sang se répandait depuis la gorge de Louis sur ses doigts et Eva plaqua une main sur sa bouche sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Sans geste brusque et avec une assurance qui la surprit elle même, Alice plaça le bouchon du stylo bille dans l'orifice et maintint la pression pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Une seconde plus tard, la poitrine de Louis se soulevait pour avaler l'air avec une appétit vorace et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent.

- Louis ! Dieu soit loué vieux tu nous as pas lâché ! S'exclama Hickman en lui prenant la main dans la sienne.

- Commissaire ! Hoqueta Eva en s'essuyant une larme sur la joue.

- Ne bougez pas monsieur les secours arrivent, ajouta Alice qui avait toujours les deux mains sur sa gorge.

Et en effet, les alarmes de sirènes se rapprochèrent bientôt et une armada de secouristes aux gilets jaune-fluo vinrent à leur rencontre, civière, défibrillateurs et trousses de secours frappées d'une croix rouge à l'appui. Un ambulancier vint immédiatement s'agenouiller pour prendre la place d'Alice qui appuyait encore sur la gorge de Louis mais les doigts de la jeune femme refusaient de lâcher la pression.

- C'est bon mademoiselle, je le tiens, indiqua l'homme qui avait placé ses doigts près des siens. Vous pouvez lâcher maintenant.

C'est finalement Tommy qui releva l'analyste par la taille pour laisser le champs libre aux secouristes qui s'activèrent autour du commissaire et bientôt, un tube stérile relié à un ballon d'oxygène remplaça le bouchon du stylo et Louis fut solidement sanglé sur une civière et emporté à l'arrière d'une ambulance dont la sirène était déjà en marche.

- Quels sont ses chances ? Demanda Hickman en retenant par le bras un secouriste qui tournait déjà les talons.

- Il est hors de danger, répondit ce dernier. Je ne sais pas qui lui as fait la trachéo' mais il lui a sauvé la vie.

Sur ces mots, le médecin sauta dans l'ambulance qui démarra en trombe en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

OooOooO

- Mon Scangen est salement abîmé, déplorait Sebastian en examinant le contenu de la mallette dans laquelle il rangeait soigneusement ses appareils.

Située dans le coffre de la berline au moment de l'impact avec la voiture folle, le fait qu'il soit encore entier était déjà un miracle en soi.

- Si seulement il était encore fonctionnel je pourrais scanner la zone et sans doute retrouver le type de voiture qui nous ait rentré dedans...

Autour d'eux, les pompiers et la police locale s'affairaient près des deux épaves de berlines dans le fossé à la lumière de puissants projecteurs. La nuit, impitoyable, était tombée aussi vite que la fin de l'hiver le lui permettait aux alentours de 19h et la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Emmitouflée dans sa doudoune brune, la sergente Vittoria considérait le scangen hors d'usage d'un œil navré.

- Pas besoins de ton machin, leur lança Tommy qui examinait la carrosserie de leur voiture. C'était un camion à vitres tintées repeint en marron.

- Comment ça, repeint ? S'intéressa Eva en le rejoignant.

- Tu vois ces marques là ?

Tommy désigna deux longues estafilades à l'endroit où les deux voitures s'étaient heurtées.

- Elles sont marrons mais on peut voir aussi du bleu et une espèce de bande blanche.

- Tu penses à une ancienne camionnette de police ?

- Exactement.

- Une camionnette de police revendue et repeinte en marron, résuma Sebastian en sortant sa tablette tactile de sa poche. Je doit pouvoir retrouver ça...

L'appareil, pas plus large que la paume de sa main, était le seul à fonctionner correctement bien que l'écran est été fissuré sur toute sa longueur à cause du choc.

Plus loin, près d'une seconde ambulance, Hickman venait de récupérer le portable de Louis parmi les objets extraits de l'habitacle défoncé et s'en servait pour appeler Dorn.

- _Allô Louis ?_

- Non c'est le lieutenant Hickman à l'appareil.

- _Ah, quel plaisir..._railla le juge_. Louis est-il si occupé à cette heure pour ne pas m'appeler lui même ?_

Il faut préciser que le juge et l'américain ne s'appréciaient guère, l'un parce qu'il considérait le lieutenant comme un drogué menaçant d'entacher sa réputation, l'autre parce qu'il avait une aversion instinctive pour les hommes qui portaient des jugements trop hâtifs.

- Louis est aux urgences, entre la vie et la mort, cingla Hickman ce qui stoppa net leur petit manège.

A l'autre bout du fil, la pâleur de Dorn inquiéta Rebecca qui mangeait avec lui.

-_ Que ce passe t-il ? Louis va bien ?_ S'enquit-elle.

Entendant la voix féminine, Hickman eu une pincée de remord pour avoir annoncé la nouvelle de cette façon mais le mal était fait.

- _Que c'est-il passé ?_ Souffla enfin Dorn.

- Quelqu'un a manifestement essayé de nous tuer, répondit Hickman en faisant quelques pas dans la nuit noire. Une camionnette a intentionnellement rabattu nos deux voitures dans un fossé. Louis et Sebastian étaient dans la première.

-_ Et comment se portent les autres ?_

- Plutôt bien :Tommy et Sebastian ont quelques coupures, Eva des hématomes et Alice est entrain de se faire recoudre le visage mais ont a eu plus de chance que Louis.

- _Vous pensez qu'il a été visé particulièrement ?_ Demanda Dorn qui soupçonnait déjà le pire.

- Impossible à affirmer pour le moment on attend la suite de l'enquête.

Un sanglot étouffé résonna près du combiné et Dorn éloigna le téléphone pour rassurer Rebecca: Louis était encore en vie.

- _Bien je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour vous faire parvenir une autre voiture immédiatement et envoyer une autre équipe vous remplacer pour la conférence ministérielle_, reprit-il à l'adresse de Carl.

- Non, rétorqua celui-ci.

- _Pardon ?_ S'étonna le juge.

- Non, nous allons finir le travail comme prévu et nous rendre à Damgarten pour demain midi. Notre équipe est la mieux informée à ce sujet je me chargerai d'en prendre les commandes.

Dorn manqua de étouffer devant tant d'audace.

- _Tient donc, et que faites vous de vos mystérieux agresseurs ?_ Répliqua t-il.

- Sebastian a déjà lancé un avis de recherche sur la voiture qui nous as heurté et à ce stade on ne peu pas faire grand chose. On s'en occupera dès que notre enquête actuelle sera bouclée.

-_ Lieutenant Hickman_, commença Dorn en pesant ses mots._ Je sais que Louis a une confiance aveugle en vos capacités par conséquent je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que vous preniez les commandes de cette équipe mais j'aimerai m'assurer que vous avez parfaite conscience du caractère particulier de cette mission._

- J'en ai pleinement conscience monsieur, trancha l'américain en rebroussant déjà chemin vers l'ambulance. Quand à moi je compte sur vous pour en informer les services de sécurité déjà sur place.

- _Bien_, acquiesça Dorn d'un air entendu.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent sans plus de formalités. Tommy, Sebastian et Eva rejoignirent Hickman.

- Alors ?, On est toujours dans le coup ? S'enquit Tommy les mains fourrées dans ses poches de blouson et le visage criblé de petites coupures.

- Oui, Dorn nous laisse continuer l'enquête.

Carl se tourna vers l'ambulancier qui se chargeait de recoudre l'arcade sourcilière d'Alice. Il ,'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour voir qu'elle ne comptait pas rester sagement ici pendant que ses coéquipiers partaient pour Damgarten.

- Combien de temps vous faudra t-il pour recoudre ça ? Demanda t-il en rangeant le portable dans sa poche de veste.

- J'ai du faire 17 points de suture monsieur, rétorqua l'ambulancier en stoppant son geste pour le regarder. En tant que médecin, je déconseille fortement à mademoiselle de sortir de l'hôpital avant que la plaie ne se soit refermée.

Un échange de regard avec Alice confirma la première impression de Hickman.

- Combien de temps ? Insista t-il.

- J'aurai finit dans cinq minutes.

Le lieutenant se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Bien, préparez vos affaires, on décolle dans cinq minutes.

_à suivre... XD_


	6. Chapitre 6: A quelques secondes près

**Note de l'auteur:** Un énorme merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me font très plaisir! Je ne me lasse jamais de les lire et relire pour me donner du courage! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise et j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas! Pour ceux et celles qui se poseront encore des questions à la fin du chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas encore finit! C'est tout ce que je peu vous révéler pour l'instant! Merci encore et gros bisous à tous et à toutes!

**Chapitre 6: A quelques secondes près...**

Le soleil radieux de cette froide matinée de Février nimbait le port de Damgarten de ses éclats dorés, inondant la foule dense d'une chaleur bienvenue. Beaucoup de touristes et de journalistes s'étaient amassés sur l'appontement étroit de la petite ville allemande dans l'espoir de monter à bord du majestueux Armageddon, un navire de guerre des plus imposant spécialement mit à disposition pour le grand meeting de l'environnement, le deuxième depuis la création de l'Union Européenne le 1 Novembre 1993.

La voiture de fonction à la carrosserie bleu nuit étincelante se gara avec le reste du convoi ministériel devant la jetée et cinq agents peu banals en descendirent, costumes noirs assortis aux lunettes et oreillettes discrètes. Sans oublier l'arme fixée à la ceinture, subtilement cachée par le revers de la veste. Même les deux femmes avaient préféré le pantalon pour plus de liberté de mouvement mais ce ne fut pas ce qui marqua en premier le petit garçon qui venait de tourner le dos à son père pour les regarder arriver. Il faut dire que Tommy faisait grande impression, revêtu de son gilet par-balles multi-poches, d'un bonnet noir et d'un long fusil à lunette FR-F2 en bandoulière. Pour mesurer pleinement l'ampleur de l'apparition aux yeux du petit garçon, il faut préciser que nos cinq agents portaient encore les témoignages de leur terrible accident sur leurs visages, que l'un deux avait un gant de cuir sur une seule main et qu'une des deux femmes avait une longue série de points de sutures encore frais sur le front et la joue gauche.

- Papa, les Men In Black sont arrivés...murmura t-il en les regardant passer avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Fermant la marche, Tommy lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le gratifiant d'un sourire avant de disparaître avec les autres dans la foule. On guida les agents derrière une zone de sécurité où ils pouvaient rejoindre le pont de l'Armageddon sans se faire éblouir par les innombrables flash des appareils photo et le vent étant plus fort en hauteur, ce fut un soulagement éphémère que d'atténuer le brouhaha impitoyable de la foule.

Derrière eux, les voitures ministérielles venaient d'arriver sur les lieux et les deux ministres de l'environnement en descendaient, escortés chacun d'une armada de gardes du corps. La ministre Française, blonde et de petite taille, serra la main de son collègue devant les centaines de caméras avides et gratifia la foule d'un sourire radieux. Son collègue de l'Est, plus sévère de visage et d'aspect, se contenta d'ignorer les questions multiples des journalistes à genoux, n'accordant pas le moindre regard aux micros multicolores arborant les logos des plus grandes chaînes de télévision internationales.

- Bien, commença Hickman lorsqu'ils furent enfin sur le pont du navire. Tommy tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

- Je vais prendre de la hauteur, acquiesça l'irlandais en mâchonnant son chewing-gum avec un air arrogant.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna vers un escalier métallique qui menait aux ponts supérieurs.

- Sebastian, les oreillettes sont opérationnelles ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Est-ce que je te demande si ton grille pain préféré éjecte tes tartines ?

Satisfait de la réponse, Hickman se tourna vers les deux femmes de l'équipe.

- Bon, Eva je veux que tu te mêle à la foule sur le pont gauche, Alice tu te chargera du droit. On restera en contact en permanence donc si vous relevez la moindre activité suspecte, faites moi signe.

Les deux coéquipières hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'elles avaient compris.

- Le bateau prend le large à midi pile c'est à dire dans dix minutes. Vingt minutes plus tard exactement, les journalistes et les autres touristes seront rassemblés dans la grande salle au second pour la conférence qui durera précisément deux heures. Ensuite le navire fera demi-tour.

Alice avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un épisode de James Bond, toute excitée à l'idée de la mission qu'ils avaient à remplir et qui était une grande première pour elle. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était consciente de l'importance et de la délicatesse de celle ci et c'est avec grand sérieux qu'elle écouta les instructions d'Hickman avant qu'Eva et elle ne se séparent pour emprunter les coursives.

- Sebastian, j'ai besoin de toi pour traduire ce que je dirai en allemand si nécessaire.

Hickman et Sebastian se dirigèrent d'abord vers le détenteur de la liste des invités qui attendait patiemment devant le pont qu'on laisse monter les touristes. Installé derrière un petit bureau à l'extérieur, il était chargé de cocher les noms de chaque personne montant sur l'Armageddon et de signaler aux deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient tout intrus non inscrit sur son précieux document. Le lieutenant et son collègue durent montrer leurs insignes pour qu'on les laisse approcher afin de parcourir la liste des yeux. Identique à celle qui figurait sur le site écologique français-allemand, les noms de François Delcourt et d'Antonio Berdini furent rayés sur ordre de l'américain et quiconque les verrait devrait les arrêter sur le champ et les lui signaler.

Les deux hommes durent ensuite passer plusieurs contrôles avant d'avoir le droit d'aborder le capitaine de l'Armageddon qui était encore dans sa cabine pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de faire monter les passagers. L'homme, plutôt massif et décoré de plusieurs médailles, les accueillit avec un regard strict qui caractérisait sa fonction.

- Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour je suis le lieutenant Hickman, responsable de la sécurité des ministres à bord de votre navire, se présenta Carl en arborant son insigne. Et voici l'agent Berger. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet des protocoles mis en place en cas de secours.

- Mais faites donc Lieutenant que voulez vous savoir ? Répondit poliment le capitaine, empli d'une considération nouvelle pour cette homme infirme qui avait manifestement quelques médailles dans son placard lui aussi.

- L'Armageddon est escorté pendant toute la durée du meeting par des bateaux militaires est-ce exact ?

- Oui, trois bateaux en tout, confirma son interlocuteur. Comme vous pouvez le voir en ce moment par cette vitre, ils sont chacun assez grands et larges pour recevoir l'intégralité des personnes se trouvant sur l'Armageddon. Ils garantissent également une sécurité contre les éventuelles tentatives d'abordages en adoptant une formation spéciale autour de notre navire. Je connais personnellement les trois autres capitaines et croyez moi, aucun homme ne sera plus en sécurité ailleurs qu'à bord de mon bâtiment, quand bien même il accueillerait l'assemblée nationale.

Sebastian fit quelques pas dans la cabine pendant le discours du capitaine pour admirer la mer à l'avant du bateau. Le temps semblait idéal pour une virée au large et le navire était si immense qu'il doutait de pouvoir sentir les remous de l'eau. C'était encore plus impressionnant que de voyager dans un Airbus dernière génération après être descendu d'un hydravion à deux places. L'Armageddon aurait pu servir de piste d'atterrissage à deux airbus s'il n'avait pas été dédié à la cause militaire allemande. Contemplant la vue avec fascination, le génie en informatique entendit le son lointain d'une trompe de bateau, atténué par la large vitre du poste de pilotage. _« Je connais ce son... », _se dit-il alors, incapable de retrouver où il l'avait déjà entendu.

Pendant le petit interrogatoire d'Hickman, les touristes et les journalistes finissaient de monter à bord du bateau et le pont se soulevait doucement. Le départ était imminent, dans quelques minutes tout au plus. Immergées dans la foule beuglante qui se pressait sur les ponts, Eva et Alice sondaient tous les visages qu'elles rencontraient à la recherche d'individus correspondant aux profils des deux victimes. Parmi la centaine d'inconnus se bousculant autour d'elles, deux hommes n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient être mais il était impossible de les détecter.

- Tu vois quelque chose, demanda Eva à Tommy en portant la main à son oreille.

Allongé à plat ventre sur le point le plus élevé du navire de guerre, l'irlandais sondait lui aussi la foule avec sa lunette.

- Non rien, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une version pourrie de « où est Charlie ? »...

- « Où est Charlie ? » Répéta Eva qui n'avait pas entendu parler de ce personnage en Italie.

- Sauf que ceux qu'on cherche ne portent pas de costumes rayés rouge et blanc..., soupira Alice de son coté.

Les bras croisés et debout devant le poste de pilotage, Sebastian sourit en les entendant.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre que nos hommes tentent leur coup pour les repérer, regretta Eva qui se faisait bousculer pour la troisième fois par un touriste impoli. Tu es sure que tu ne vois rien Tommy ? Tu as une vue plus large que nous...

- Eva, même si ça m'éclaterai de te prouver à quel point je suis bien placé en explosant la canette de coca que tient le plouc à ta droite, non, je ne vois personne qui pourrait correspondre à la description.

Alice acquiesça de son coté alors qu'elle agrippait la rambarde pour respirer profondément. La proximité d'autant de monde l'avait toujours rendue mal à l'aise mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la mission. La jeune femme sentait son mal de crâne augmenter en puissance comme lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce bar avec Sebastian et qu'elle avait du tirer quelques bouffée de drogue pour s'éclaircir momentanément les idées. Mais là, plongée dans un bain de foule sur la mer du Nord, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire possible.

« _Peut-être Hickman a-t-il emmené quelques-unes de ses pilules miracles avec lui ?_ » souffla une voix sournoise dans sa tête douloureuse.

Alice serra plus fort la rambarde, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense et peut-être le mal s'en irait. Mais c'était plus un souhait désespéré qu'une certitude.

« _Une seule..., une seule petite pilule qui te fera oublier tes problèmes et la douleur par la même occasion._ »

La main tremblante d'Alice se porta sur son visage à l'endroit où elle avait reçu des soins. Son souffle s'accéléra, entraînant son rythme cardiaque. Si seulement elle pouvait défaire les fils, creuser la plaie et atteindre son cerveau, son misérable cerveau, pour le secouer et le tordre afin d'en extraire cette souffrance omniprésente, cette hypersensibilité au monde extérieur qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Pourquoi son esprit s'acharnait-il à capter l'adrénaline dégagée par cette femme ? L'excitation de ce garçon, l'angoisse de cet autre ? Ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur elle et sur personne d'autre ? Était-ce trop demander ? Un nouveau spasme lui donna envie de rendre son déjeuner.

- Madame ? L'aborda un homme avec politesse. Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Euh oui, merci, répondit d'emblée Alice en se redressant.

- Ça va commencer ! Dit-il avant de la quitter pour rejoindre le groupe avec lequel il faisait la traversée.

- Ça y est, ils font monter les gens dans la salle de conférence au deuxième étage, indiqua t-elle dans son oreillette en suivant le flot de journalistes dans un escalier latéral.

- RAS pour l'instant, confirma Tommy aux deux femmes.

Prise d'une nouvelle nausée, Alice se rangea sur le coté pour laisser passer les gens. Le flot de touristes et de journalistes mit de longues minutes à se tarir au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient dans l'immense salle, suivis de près par des soldats chargés de la sécurité. Le regard de la jeune femme jusqu'ici concentré sur le sol pour se calmer fut attiré par un tas de poudre sombre tombée de l'uniforme d'un des soldats. Sans faire attention aux regards alentours, Alice s'accroupit pour examiner de plus près les particules et tendit la mains afin d'en récolter quelques-unes sur le bout des doigts. La substance ressemblait de loin à du sable mais les grains avaient un diamètre plus grand et étaient d'une noirceur profonde. De plus, les particules semblaient plus lourdes que leurs cousines des plages et leur odeur confirma la première impression d'Alice lorsqu'elle porta ses doigts sous son nez : du goudron. La jeune femme eu à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour voir le numéro 13 inscrit sur l'uniforme du soldat qui venait de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la salle.

- Hickman ! » S'exclama t-elle en se redressant d'un bond ce qui relança sa migraine post-traumatique. « Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème... »

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit l'intéressé qui venait de stopper le discours du capitaine d'un geste.

Que ce soit sur le toit, dans la salle de conférence ou dans la salle de pilotage, les trois autres dressèrent l'oreille. Mais Alice n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car la sirène d'alarme incendie retentit soudain sur tout le navire avec un son si strident qu'ils durent tous se protéger les oreilles en gémissant.

- Et merde ! S'exclama Tommy. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Personne ne lui répondit. A la place, Hickman se tourna précipitamment vers le capitaine pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme.

- Qu'elle est la procédure prévue dans ce cas ? Cria t-il pour se faire entendre.

L'homme semblait soudain décontenancé par les événements.

- Les...les passagers vont être évacués sur un des trois bateaux qui nous escortent, bafouilla t-il en esquissant un mouvement vers la sortie pour aller remplir ses fonctions.

Mais le sergent américain le stoppa d'un geste.

- Quel bateau ?

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'importe le...

- Quel bateau ? Insista t-il en tirant le vétéran vers lui d'un geste sec.

- Celui de la treizième division, se rappela le pauvre homme.

Hickman pâlit et le lâcha pour s'élancer vers les coursives, Sebastian sur les talons.

- On a été trompé depuis le début ! Beugla t-il dans son oreillette pendant qu'il courait. La treizième division est dans le coup !Tommy, Eva, Alice, personne ne doit quitter ce navire vous m'entendez !

- A vos ordre, répondit Tommy en se mettant en position.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A peine l'alarme avait-elle retentit que la panique avait embrasée la foule d'invités qui se pressaient à présent dans un désordre sans nom vers le pont que leur indiquait les agents de sécurité, emportant avec elle Eva et Alice dans son flot tumultueux. De son poste d'observation en hauteur, Tommy put voir le deuxième bateau se rapprocher du pont de l'Armageddon et une passerelle se déplier entre les deux bâtiments.

- Hickman...grinça-t-il devant l'urgence de la situation.

L'irlandais ne se voyait pas tirer sur les ministres pour les empêcher d'être évacués en premier, bien que la reconnaissable chevelure blé de la représentante française soit dans sa ligne de mire.

- On est encore à l'autre bout du bâtiment ! résonna la voix essoufflée du chef d'équipe à son oreille.

- Putain les filles vous êtes où ?! Marmonna Tommy concentré sur son viseur.

- J'essaye d'atteindre la passerelle, répondit Eva au milieu de la cohue. Mais il y a vraiment trop de monde ! Il faut trouver le moyen de les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- La passerelle est fixée, indiqua l'irlandais. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes...

Alice suivait leurs échanges en jouant elle aussi des coudes pour atteindre le site d'évacuation. De temps à autre, la jeune femme apercevait les deux ministres devant elle qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la séparation entre les deux navires alors que la sirène d'alarme de l'Armageddon retentissait avec force autour d'eux. La tension et la panique de la foule avait un goût aigre qu'Alice percevait avec autant d'aisance qu'un chien renifle la peur. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires pour se glisser vers le pont où des soldats frappés du numéro 13 ouvraient déjà la marches aux deux représentants de l'environnement, Alice atteignit enfin la barrière de séparation qui tenait les invités à distance respectueuse pendant l'évacuation des deux personnalités et elle s'empressa de passer par dessous, échappant par la même aux mains d'un soldats qui tenta de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla t-elle en s'interposant entre les deux ministres et la passerelle sur laquelle quatre soldats se tenaient déjà.

La représentante française laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise tandis que son collègue allemand affichait une moue outrée, tous deux interloqués par ce petit bout de femme en tenue de sécurité qui avait l'audace de leur ordonner de s'arrêter alors que la sirène stridente derrière eux poussait toutes les parcelles de leur corps à prendre la fuite. Mais ils n'eurent aucunement besoin de faire un geste pour que leurs gardes du corps s'interposent entre eux et ce nouveau danger potentiel tandis que les soldats se pressaient déjà vers Alice pour la neutraliser. Totalement dépassée par la situation, le regard de l'analyste fut attiré par la chevelure rousse d'Eva quelques mètres plus loin, trop loin pour arriver à temps alors que déjà, une poigne ferme se refermait sur son bras.

- Si ils montent sur ce bateau, ils sont morts ! Prévint Hickman dans l'oreillette alors qu'il venait de déboucher à l'air libre avec Sebastian.

A court de solution, Alice se dégagea de l'emprise d'un geste brusque qui surprit le soldat et dégaina l'arme qu'elle portait à la ceinture ce qui provoqua des hurlements paniqués sur tout le pont et un affaissement général de la foule. La jeune femme tira une fois en l'air pour dissuader les militaires de l'approcher encore.

- N'avancez plus ! Prévint-elle d'une voix mal assurée. S'il vous plaît, n'avancez plus.

« _Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire_...se dit-elle »

La menace terroriste fut tellement prise au sérieux que tous les agents de sécurité présents, les gardes du corps des deux ministres ainsi que l'ensemble des milliaires dégainèrent leurs armes respectives pour les braquer sur Alice.

- Ne bougez plus ! Lui ordonna une voix. Posez votre arme !

- Elle est cinglée...ricana Tommy dans l'oreille des quatre autres.

- Vous, posez-la d'abord...répliqua courageusement l'analyste d'une voix mal-assurée.

Une détonation derrière elle la fit sursauter si fort qu'elle faillit lâcher son arme et un soldat s'écroula en tenant sa main avec un hurlement de douleur ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de panique générale.

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir tirer dans son dos, marmonna Tommy qui visait déjà le second soldat.

Alors qu'Alice allait être prise pour cible par une vingtaine d'armes à feu, Eva réussit à s'interposer devant elle en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle était désarmée.

- Mais que signifie ce manège ? Cingla le ministre allemand.

- Nous allons tout vous expliquer, répondit Eva d'un ton diplomatique mais s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas un pas de plus vers ce bateau.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous non de...

- Baissez vos armes ! Ordonna soudain d'une voix forte Hickman. Baissez vos armes tous ! C'est un ordre !

A contre cœur, les canons se baissèrent permettant à Eva et Alice de soupirer de soulagement. Personne ne faisait attention au soldat qui s'était fait tirer dans la main par Tommy alors que Hickman et Sebastian rejoignaient à leur tour les deux ministres.

- Le bateau que vous vous apprêtiez à emprunter était piégé, leur expliqua le sergent américain en désignant le deuxième bâtiment.

Les soldats sur la passerelle hésitaient encore entre rester et fuir mais la présence du sniper de la CPI sur la plus haute passerelle de l'Armageddon finit par les dissuader de bouger.

- Comment ça piégé ?

Alice rengaina son arme et s'avança pour leur montrer la poudre qu'elle avait récolté sur le pont.

- La treizième division a fait l'objet d'une enquête sur un trafic de drogue il y a quelques jours. On a découvert qu'elle se faisait approvisionnée en poissons par la société Solvtrans mais les barils qu'ils échangeaient contenaient de la drogue, c'est en tout cas ce qu'on a déduit de mes analyses.

Tous le monde se taisait, suspendu à ses lèvres alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle les menaçait avec un pistolet.

- La cocaïne et l'héroïne étaient coupées avec du goudron. Jusqu'ici, je croyais que c'était simplement un signe de mauvaise qualité pour réduire le coût de cette denrée rare mais en voyant ces particules tomber d'un soldat de la treizième division tout à l'heure avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle pour déclencher lui même l'alarme à incendie, je me suis rappelée que le goudron entrait dans la composition de certaines bombes...Je parierai que la cale du bâtiment qui se trouve derrière moi et dans lequel vous vous apprêtiez à monter est rempli de barils solvtrans...

- Les deux terroristes qui avaient prévus le coup comptaient se faire passer pour le sergent Berdini et le soldat Delcourt qu'ils avaient pris soin d'éliminer de telle façon qu'on ne puisse les identifier avant la date du meeting mais leur plan a été contrecarré par notre arrivée, enchaîna Sebastian. Si on contrôlait les deux soldats qui s'apprêtaient à tirer sur Alice tout à l'heure, je suis sur qu'on remarquerai qu'il ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être.

Les deux intéressés avalèrent leur salive en échangeant un regard mal à l'aise.

- Ce qui signifie que deux autres cadavres doivent être cachés quelques part dans le port de Damgarten...déplora Eva.

- Mais pourquoi ? Voulu savoir Delphine Batho, la ministre française. Pourquoi vouloir perpétrer un attentat contre des ministres de l'écologie ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hickman qui éluda la question.

- C'est bien simple, pour garder le monopole du trafic Madame. Avec la nouvelle loi que vous alliez voter, la circulation des bateaux de pèche en mer du Nord dans la réserve aquatique allait doubler voir tripler. Dans cette même réserve où les trafiquants de drogue opéraient jusqu'ici en toute discrétion. D'avantage de bateaux signifiait d'avantage de témoins potentiels mais aussi d'avantage de contrôles maritimes pour faire respecter votre nouvelle loi et cela risquait de mettre fin à leur business.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, articula le ministre allemand, c'est pourquoi des marines assassineraient leurs propres hommes pour s'infiltrer sur l'Armageddon et monter cette mise en scène...

- Parce que tous les soldats de la treizième division n'étaient pas au courant du trafic, répondit la sergente Vittoria. Les deux tueurs que vous avez devant vous sont en fait les fournisseurs de drogue, des employés de la société Solvtrans qui se sont infiltrés dans les rangs de la treizième division en bénéficiant de l'aide de soldats dans le coup. Peut être même qu'ils en ont menacé certains de révéler leur trafic à leur capitaine si ils ne se taisaient pas...

- Une des erreurs qui leur a été fatale fut d'installer ce nouveau klaxon sur leur bateau...Le même que ceux des navires utilisés par la société Solvtrans...sourit Sebastian.

Les auditeurs en restèrent sans voix tandis que quelques journalistes avaient récupéré assez de lucidité pour filmer les explications. Une fois les deux imposteurs de la treizième division menottés, Hickman tira un talki-walki de la poche de son veston pour l'approcher de son visage.

- Vous pouvez faire demi-tour capitaine.

OooOooO

- Dit donc, t'étais plutôt mignonne en tenue d'agent-secret tout à l'heure...

- Et si en plus de garder les yeux sur la route tu maintenais ta langue dans ta bouche ? Répliqua Eva d'un ton léger. Déjà que tu n'as pas particulièrement l'habitude de conduire à droite...

La réplique de l'italienne assise à coté de lui eu pour effet d'élargir un peu plus le rictus taquin de Tommy qui ne releva pas.

- Moi je trouve que je conduis plutôt bien pour un Irlandais plongé dans votre conception étrange du code de la route...

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Eva en lui lançant un regard pétillant accusateur. C'est toujours la même chose quand on termine une enquête. Tu ne peux plus t'empêcher de vouloir te vanter...

- Il faut dire qu'il a pas mal visé toute à l'heure, avoua Sebastian derrière elle. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tirer pile poil dans la main comme il l'a fait...

- Toi ne l'encourage pas, répliqua la sergente Vittoria en le regardant d'un air réprobateur à travers le rétroviseur.

- Si, j'ai déjà vu Hickman le faire, railla Tommy en mâchant inlassablement son chewing-gum. Mais c'est différent...il visait la tête...

Sebastian sourit de bon cœur et Eva soupira, s'attendant à entendre l'américain remettre Tommy à sa place mais il n'en fut rien. Pris par la même curiosité, les trois amis jetèrent un œil sur la banquette arrière. A coté de Sebastian, Carl et Alice étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux couleur jai de la jeune fille dont la tête était calée au creux de son cou, Eva n'avait jamais vu Hickman aussi paisible qu'en cet instant.

- Ils ont l'air exténués, fit-elle en baissant le ton pour ne pas les réveiller.

- Il faut dire qu'ils ont pas chaumé aujourd'hui, approuva Tommy sur un ton plus sérieux. Hickman a assuré sur le bateau cette après-midi.

Eva et Sebastian furent tous les deux surpris d'entendre l'irlandais complimenter le lieutenant alors qu'il lui réservait une attitude toujours hautaine d'habitude. Si Tommy ventait les mérites de son collègue en ce moment c'est qu'il le pensait véritablement.

- Et j'oublierai jamais ce qu'Alice à fait pour le commissaire hier soir, continua t-il alors que le visage des deux autres se fermait dans une expression grave.

- Vous pensez qu'il va bien ? S'enquit Eva en rivant ses iris verts inquiets sur le paysage qui défilait sur le bas coté.

Le commissaire Daniel est plus robuste qu'il en a l'air, la rassura Sebastian qui tentait également d'apaiser ses propres doutes. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà entrain de chercher dans quel restaurant il va bien pouvoir nous inviter pour fêter ça...

- En tout cas je sais pas pour vous mais dès qu'on arrive à la Haye, je vais lui rendre visite, déclara Tommy.

La fidélité et le grand cœur fier de l'irlandais faisaient toujours plaisir à voir.

- J'irai moi aussi, approuva Eva, anxieuse.

- Et moi donc, finit Sebastian.

Silence.

- Ça vous dirai qu'on ouvre la vitre arrière gauche pour les réveiller d'un bon coup de vent frais ?

- Tommy..., grondèrent en cœur Sebastian et Eva.

_À suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7: Pour les ailes d'un ange

**note de l'auteur:** Je sais que je me répète mais je tiens vraiment à vous exprimer toute ma gratitude pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent aussi des fanfictions savent combien il est motivant de retrouver un petit commentaire d'un lecteur inconnu qui a prit la peine de vous lire. Partager un écrit c'est aussi magique que si on avait le pouvoir d'emporter nos lecteurs dans un monde imaginaire entièrement façonné par notre esprit. En tant qu'auteur de fanfictions, je m'efforce à chaque chapitre, de vous faire vivre une aventure qui, peut être, si elle est bien menée, pourra vous extraire quelques temps du monde essoufflant dans lequel nous vivons XD

_merci_

**Chapitre 7 : **Pour les ailes d'un ange...

_« Ne bougez pas monsieur les secours arrivent !»_

Louis s'était accroché à cette voix pour sortir des ténèbres froids qui l'entouraient. La douleur avait été soudaine et inimaginable, si intense que son esprit s'était empressé de la fuir, peut-être même avant que l'air ne cesse d'affluer dans ses poumons.

_« les secours arrivent !»_

Jamais il n'oublierai ce visage penché devant le voile trouble de ses yeux, ses lèvres délicates qui se mouvaient avec douceur pour former des mots à peine audibles mais dont le caractère réconfortant l'atteignait, le retenait. Il se souvenait de ses yeux ébènes de la même tinte que l'écorce des arbres en automne et auquel il s'accrochait comme à un fil pour ne pas se perdre. Et puis il avait discerné cette marque sombre et rouge qui barrait le visage féminin dont il sentait le contact chaud sur sa propre peau. Un ange déchu, voilà ce qui se penchait sur lui à cet instant pour le conduire sans faillir vers la lumière de la vie. Un ange dont on avait coupé injustement les ailes mais qui s'efforçait quand même de sauver son âme de mortel. Louis se souvint de la peine qu'il avait ressentit pour cet ange. Une tristesse sans nom qui surmontait même la douleur regagnant progressivement son corps à chaque bouffée d'air. Un sentiment d'injustice.

« _Je veux qu'il paye pour l'assassinat de notre fils, Louis. Je veux lui rendre tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. Tu comprends ça ? »_

Louis grimaça tandis qu'une perle de sueur dégoulinait le long de sa tempe. Il fallait qu'il paye, oui, il le savait. Dimitrov devait payer pour la mort d'Etienne, cela ne pouvait pas être évité. Justice devait être faite. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi condamner ce pauvre ange ? Pourquoi lui avoir coupé les ailes ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais voler ! Etienne était un ange lui aussi. Son ange. Et on l'avait abattu comme une crécelle en plein vole. Et lui, lui, debout devant sa maison en flamme, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder les plumes blanches tomber du ciel.

- Louis !

Des plumes immaculées et duveteuses au toucher. Des plumes aussi sombres par endroit que la marque sur le visage de cet ange qui l'avait ramené à la lumière alors qu'il sombrait dans le néant. Et toujours cette voix brisée, déchirée, gonflée de remontrance assortie de ce regard chargé d'accusations.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Louis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

Une main enserrant la sienne tira Louis Daniel de son terrible songe et ses paupières se soulevèrent pour dévoiler des iris bleus qui se posèrent sur le visage doux de son épouse avec autant de fragilité qu'un papillon qui vient de sortir de sa chrysalide.

- Louis, tu as encore fait un cauchemar.

Peut-on parler de mauvais rêve lorsqu'on y avait vu un ange ? Voila la question qui flotta un instant dans l'esprit embrumé du commissaire alors qu'il dévisageait sa femme comme pour la première fois, laissant courir son regard sur l'arête de son nez, rebondissant sur ses pommettes, parcourant avec délice la courbe de son épaule et la finesse de son bras pour savourer la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

- Rebecca, souffla t-il en se nourrissant de chaque syllabe.

Tout l'amour et toute l'inquiétude du monde pouvait transparaître dans le regard trop longtemps brisé de son épouse en cet instant. Une femme autrefois si forte et qui avait été sur le point de perdre la dernière personne qui donnait encore un sens à son existence. Une existence volée par un démon mais qui ne serait pas reconquise au prix de la vie d'un autre ange innocent.

- Rebecca, répéta Louis en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

OooOooO

Alice n'avait jamais aimé les couloirs blancs des hôpitaux où les médecins se déplaçaient dans leurs blouses impeccables à petits pas feutrés et dans un silence tacite qui les faisait ressembler à des fantômes. L'ambiance volontairement apaisante qui y régnait avait d'avantage l'odeur de la maladie et de la tristesse que du désinfectant et les vitres aux stores nacrés étaient si propres et dénuée de la moindre poussière qu'on se demandait lequel, du patient ou du plexiglas, recevait le plus de soins.

Et pourtant la jeune femme se tenait là, devant l'une de ces baie vitrées donnant sur la chambre lumineuse et claire de Louis Daniel, n'osant franchir le pas de la porte et obsédée malgré elle par la cicatrice qu'il arborait sous la gorge, témoignage éternel du couteau qu'elle lui avait enfoncé dans la peau cette nuit là.

- Tu n'entres pas ? La fit sursauter Eva qui arrivait en même temps que leur collègue Irlandais, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Alice nota que la sergente avait soigneusement choisi les spécimens puisqu'il s'agissait d'hellébores aux tintes blanches et roses, ces fleurs aux pétales larges symbolisant la vigueur au plus froid de l'hiver. Tommy apportait, quand à lui, une boite de chocolats qui prouvait qu'il s'était fait lui aussi du soucis pour le commissaire bien qu'il garda son éternel expression détachée en mâchant sont chewing-gum.

- Euh non...il y a sa femme à l'intérieur je ne voudrais pas les déranger.

- Elle est restée toute la nuit à ses cotés, confirma Eva en regardant à son tour par la vitre derrière laquelle Louis et Rebecca semblaient en grande conversation, la main dans la main. Même si elle m'a toujours parue bizarre, il faut bien avouer qu'ils s'aiment encore.

- Bizarre ? Voulu savoir Alice.

- Ouais, comme quelqu'un a qui il est arrivé quelque chose de sérieux et qui en gardera la marque toute sa vie, lâcha Tommy d'un air sombre en regardant le couple.

Alice médita ces paroles. Elle se souvenait encore de sa première impression en rencontrant le commissaire dans le bureau de son ancien employeur quelques mois auparavant. Le sentiment qu'une tristesse infinie consumait son âme à petit feu, suintant d'une fêlure impossible à colmater. Quel était ce traumatisme que dissimulait scrupuleusement cette homme si droit et si prévenant? Quel terrible secret Louis Daniel partageait-il avec son épouse ? Sans doute ne le seraient-ils jamais après tout, ils n'étaient que des collègues, des spécialistes recrutés par Louis pour leur travail d'exception afin de résoudre des crimes monstrueux qui dépassaient les limites des compétences des polices locales. Et bien que la jeune femme se plaisait à considérer l'équipe comme une sorte de famille de substitution, ses collègues ne l'envisageaient sans doute pas de la même manière. Pour le commissaire qui semblait distinguer avec un soin obsessionnel le travail de la famille, parler de ses propres démons à son équipe, aussi sympathique qu'il la trouva, n'était sans doute pas une option.

Alice se rendit compte qu'Eva et Tommy avaient pris place sur des sièges destinés aux visiteurs en attendant de pouvoir voir le commissaire et elle se proposa tout naturellement pour aller leur chercher un café. Faute de pouvoir sortir prendre l'air, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de laisser dériver son esprit vers des préoccupations plus futiles. Il se trouve que l'attende du remplissage d'un gobelet en plastique assorti du dosage précis de sucrettes était un palliatif idéal. Alors qu'elle venait de commander le second gobelet, une vibration discrète dans la poche de son pantalon l'obligea à détourner son attention de la machine pour coller son portable à son oreille.

- Alice Lidelsen j'écoute.

-Et tu trouve que ça sonne allemand ? Railla une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

Le plastique chaud dans la main d'Alice crissa légèrement sous la crispation de ses doigts.

-Jordan...

- Moi je trouve que ça fait plutôt Français tu n'es pas de mon avis ? » Continua son frère de cette voix nasillarde qui lui était caractéristique, sans plus faire attention à ses répliques qu'au vol d'un moustique en plein été. « ce doit être parce que la langue native de notre mère était celle de Molière... »

- Que sait-tu de ma mère ? Articula la jeune femme qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- Tss tss ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi soeurette, j'avoue que j'aime m'amuser mais pas sur n'importe quoi. D'abord on dit « notre » mère quand on est polien je te signal que le même sang coule dans nos veine tu es bien la première à t'en être rendue compte...

Alice posa le gobelet sur une table pour essuyer sa paume moite sur son pull. Son regard désemparé balaya la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Parisien pour se poser aléatoirement sur le dos de Dorn qui venait d'arriver avec une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Plutôt petite de taille, elle avait des cheveux longs et noir portés en queue de cheval et un visage légèrement typé asiatique. La valise qu'elle traînait derrière elle laissait penser qu'elle venait d'atterrir en France il y a peu de temps.

- ...et ensuite n'essaye même pas d'attirer l'attention d'un de tes petits camarades parce que je guette. Au fait, comment se porte notre chère Tour, le commissaire Daniel ?

Cette dernière phrase acheva de figer la jeune femme sur place tandis qu'elle regardait, impuissante, le haut juge se pencher vers la réceptionniste pour qu'elle lui indique la chambre de son ami.

- C'était toi...réalisa-t-elle en réprimant un frisson.

- Perspicace sœurette, c'est de famille.

- Tu...

Alice cherchait ses mots, le cœur battant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste involontaire pour tenter de se calmer mais cela n'apaisa pas la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

- Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de toucher à mes amis tu as compris ?

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Juste un conseil...entre frangins, cingla t-elle froidement.

- Laisse moi t'en donner un autre dans ce cas. Tu voudrais en apprendre d'avantage sur nos parents n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peut être les réponses que tu cherches mais à quelques conditions...

Alice n'était pas sûre de vouloir marchander avec l'homme qui avait commandité les meurtres de trois étudiants après les avoir sauvagement torturés. Néanmoins, l'appât qu'il lui tendait était plus qu'alléchant, il était vital. La jeune femme ne pourrait jamais espérer vivre normalement sans connaître ses origines et son frère était apparemment, le seul à détenir des réponses. Jordan Trap Lidelsen finit par prendre le silence de sa sœur comme un consentement tacite.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu viennes seule, sans mettre tes chers « amis » au courant, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Silence d'Alice qui se sentait comme une proie embourbée dans un marécage et s'enfonçant à chaque minute.

- Ensuite je veux que tu me livre le Roi.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas...

- Allons allons ma chère Alice, après tout ce temps à chercher désespérément des réponses, tu n'as pas encore compris quelle est la pièce maîtresse que je cherche à faire tomber ? Tu me déçois...

_« Mon véritable but est de faire tomber le roi. Et je compte sacrifier autant de pions que nécessaire pour cela. »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un sale pion ! Un sale pion qui croit pouvoir me cacher le roi ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! »_

Le regard d'Alice resta fixé sur le dos du haut juge qui échangeait avec la jeune femme à la valise. Tout s'éclaira d'un coup et cette prise de conscience soudaine la fit vaciller sur ses jambes.

-Je vois que tu as compris de qui je voulais parler, ironisa Jordan dans son oreille. Il doit avoir un minimum confiance en toi et tu es la seule à pouvoir l'approcher.

- Dorn ? Mais...pourquoi ?

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt si tu rempli ta partie du contrat. Et n'oublie pas que si tu refuses, je pourrai bien ne pas louper la Tour la prochaine fois que j'enverrai mes pions se balader sur l'autoroute. Et qui sait ? Peut être aurai je en prime le Fou à la patte folle ? Ou le Cavalier irlandais ? Bien que la Dame italienne et le Pion allemand soient aussi de gros trophées...

- Ne les touche pas. Je ferai ce que tu veux mais ne les touche pas.

Les paroles d'Alice sonnèrent d'avantage comme une supplication qu'autre chose. A l'autre bout du fil, Jordan laissa échapper un rire vainqueur avant de raccrocher.

-Madame ? Votre gobelet est prêt je crois, lui signala un vieil homme qui faisait patiemment la queue derrière elle depuis un moment déjà.

Mais c'est à peine si Alice l'entendit. Comme une automate, elle pris sa veste sous le bras et le café refroidit dans une autre avant de se presser vers la sortie de l'hôpital le visage blême. Les yeux rivés sur le sol et l'esprit en ébullition, elle rentra tête la première dans Carl Hickman qui arrivait à contre sens si bien qu'une partie du contenu du gobelet faillit se rependre sur sa veste.

- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa t-elle en hâte avant de disparaître par la porte de sortie.

- Alice attend ! L'interpella le lieutenant.

Mais en vain, l'analyste avait déjà pris le large, aussi vite que si elle avait eu les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses. Hickman resta un instant planté là, dans le hall de l'hôpital, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre la jeune femme dans un tel état mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser d'avantage de questions car Anne Marie venait le rejoindre, traînant une valise derrière elle.

- De retour en France ? La salua t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Enfin, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. J'ai appris pour le commissaire, il paraît qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être sorti avec la blessure qu'il a eu...

- La chance qu'Alice ai été là pour lui sauver la vie, répondit il en levant les sourcils d'un air grave.

- Il faudra que tu nous présentes à l'occasion ! Tout le monde me parle d'elle, il me tarde de la rencontrer !

Hickman acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre d'hospitalisation du commissaire. Aucun des six enquêteurs de la CPI ne se doutaient du drame qui allait bientôt se dérouler...

_Fin de « trafic en haute mer »_

_à suivre dans le prochain épisode qui s'intitulera "Pour les ailes d'un ange" XD_

_**Note:** Je ne pourrai à présent poster un chapitre qu'en week-end en raison de mes études. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce petit ralentissement! Merci à vous chers lecteurs/reviewer!_


End file.
